


Finding Home

by Ran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, basically i just want my smol cat son to be happy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran/pseuds/Ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"no memory of the past touched him, for his mind was full of a present joy." james joyce, a little cloud</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been consumed by the Miraculous fandom and I'm not looking back.
> 
> Thank you to fastfallingstar and richgrayson on tumblr for beta-ing for me and totally enabling me with my addiction to this show. You guys are the worst (best) and I love you.
> 
> UPDATE: You can find a playlist for this fic here if you're interested:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/mranduncan/playlist/6Opv8VxpUn0WqYHSNYDVAk

 

* * *

 

 

Mornings in the Agreste mansion were quiet.

Even if the sun was shining brightly outside, the rays only seemed to reflect off the emptiness of the hollow rooms. Okay, objectively, it wasn't _that_ bad. He technically wanted for nothing. But it didn't mean much when loneliness permeated through the material haze inside his home.

“More like household,” Adrien mumbled to himself with a tired yawn. Homes were supposed to be warm and inviting- loud, with all of the memories the walls bore proudly. Adrien sighed, not even knowing what a functional home looked like- well, that’s not true. As he watched the sun finish rising, Adrien thought back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

That was a home in every way imaginable. There was love between those walls; Adrien could tell just from the few moments he spent with Marinette’s family last week before The Gamer attacked. It was no wonder his classmate was such a kind and compassionate person, growing up in a home like that. She kept surprising him, each time she revealed a little more about herself to Adrien. It shouldn’t surprise him, though, considering most everyone in their class adored her. He was starting to see why. She was still painfully shy around him, though, which bothered him. It didn’t make too much sense, with the way she was confident around others. Thinking back to her parents, he understood where that confidence came from. Both parents were powerful presences in their own right, something Adrien admired. He was glad his friend had such awesome parents, but he still felt a little guilty pang of jealousy when he thought about his own household.

“You’re brooding at the sky again.” Plagg’s sleepy voice cut through Adrien’s thoughts, causing him to jump and knock his head against the window pane he was leaning against.

He scowled at the howling laughter that tore out of the kwami. “Was not,” Adrien muttered but it only fueled his companion’s delight.

“You totally were! What’s got you up early this time Adrien?” Plagg didn’t seem too concerned from the lazy stretch he did from Adrien’s bed, but he had learned the kwami usually didn’t ask anything rhetorically; he cared in his own way, and there was usually a point- even if it was usually strange, or conceited, or centered around food.

“Maybe it’s all the stinky cheese you hide in my bed,” Adrien replied airily, smirking at the genuine offense contorting Plagg’s face.

“You take that back!” Adrien rolled his eyes as Plagg dug out one of the hidden pieces of camembert from the duvet and stroked it in an oddly loving manner. “And anyway, I don’t always hide it. Sometimes I eat it all first. So you can’t use that excuse every time.”

Adrien shook his head, ignoring his kwami in favor of gathering his books for school. Eh, sleep wasn't _that_ crucial to basic human function, right? Hopefully not, because it was definitely something that eluded Adrien most nights. It wasn't too bad honestly, since it gave him more time to catch up on homework. Or video games. Usually video games. Okay, almost always video games. Time management wasn't Adrien's best skill.

“Fine, don’t answer me. Just ignore me. It’s fine, I’ll be okay. Unloved, but okay. Broken, but-”

“There’s more camembert in my bag.” Adrien held open his school bag, ready to head out before Plagg’s soliloquy got too long.

“Well, you could have just said so.”

 

* * *

 

 

The halls of Collège Françoise Dupont were scarcely populated an hour before the first bell rang. That was fine, though, since Adrien only came to school early to do homework in the library. Where there weren't game systems to distract him. Or the Ladyblog. Or anything ever that just wasn't homework. And still, even if there were barely any students milling about, the atmosphere of the school was still more lively than at his house and it put him more at ease. There was the potential for excitement and interaction at school at least. There were a couple of times he tried to convince Nino to get up early and come with him, but his best friend didn’t believe his totally convincing argument of “no dude it’s totally fun I swear” for one second unfortunately. Actually, he typically didn’t see too many familiar faces so early before classes, so it was a surprise when he rounded the corner of one of the stacks in the library and caught a glimpse of familiar dark hair.

“Hey Marinette! What are you doing here so early?”

“A-Adrien! Oh!” Marinette’s head whipped up at the sound of her name, her face quickly reddening at her caller. Adrien glanced down at the book splayed open on the table in front of her when her hands started fumbling with notes, instantly feeling a little guilty when he recognized the material for their Physics exam later that day. She had probably been studying in the library for the peace and quiet, and he just totally shattered that. Hopefully she wouldn’t be mad about it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were studying. I’ll leave you be, it was nice to-”

“No!” Marinette winced as her loud protest elicited an annoyed hush from a few tables over, where a student Adrien vaguely recognized as one of their classmates glared at them before returning to his notes.

“No, you’re fine- I mean, it’s fine! You’re not fine, I mean, well, you are, but well.” Marinette’s words were mumbled, eyes glancing toward their classmate and her face reddening even more. Adrien could barely make out her words, just getting the vague sense she was assuring him. Finally she took a deep breath and smiled a little, breathlessly saying, “You can sit here if you want.”

Adrien smiled, actually able to understand her that time. Sweet, this was perfect. Ever since their team up last week he had really wanted to get to know her more. “Sure, thank you.” Marinette opened her mouth to say something as he settled in a seat across from her, but promptly shut it as soon as Adrien looked at her expectantly. As she looked down at her notes awkwardly, Adrien sighed. Well, she wasn’t _completely_ comfortable around him yet. He got out his own notes for the test, despite not really needed to review them again. He stared at them blankly for a few beats, before glancing up to find Marinette peeking up at him. He gave her a half smile, which she tentatively returned before shuffling her notes around a bit.

“So,” Adrien drawled, searching for something to say, “are you ready for the exam?” _Nice_. Small talk. He could do this.

“Um, I think so. I h-hope so. Ms. Mendeleiev kind of scares me, especially when she’s mad about our grades.” Marinette admitted in a whisper, her cheeks still tinged a little pink.

Adrien hummed contemplatively, a mischievous tilt to his lips. “She reminds me of a vulture sometimes. Looks like one too.”

A shocked giggle burst out of Marinette, surprising her before she clapped her hand over her mouth. “T-that’s so mean!” An angry ‘shhhhh’ sounded from a few feet away, the student from earlier looking at them expectantly with narrowed eyes. Marinette mouthed an apology before turning back to Adrien, who was regretting his joke, thinking Marinette would think poorly of him. How was she supposed to get comfortable if she thought he was _mean_?

He was about to apologize when she giggled quietly and whispered conspiratorially behind her hand, eyes darting around, “I can kind of see it though.”

Adrien grinned at her playfulness, the worried squeeze in his chest easing. Marinette giggled again, smiling back at him, and Adrien caught himself being distracted by her smile. It was no wonder everyone adored her, she was so sweet and naturally put others around her at ease. He had witnessed it the couple of times he was around her as Chat as well, noticing the way she took control of situations to keep others calm. It was almost baffling, trying to reconcile that strong leader with the blushing girl with such an infectious laugh in front of him.

“I like the sound of your laugh,” Adrien’s eyes went wide as he realized what he let slip out. Crap, that was weird, wasn’t it? Totally weird. Friends don’t just tell friends like that, do they? He hoped he didn’t think he was some creep, but the way her face lit up like fire, he was pretty sure that was a lost cause.

“I- um, thank you! I do too- yours I mean! Your laugh is nice!”

“Excuse me, but this is a _library_! Where people study! For important Physics tests! So please, let me study in _peace_!” Their classmate finally shot up, pointing to the library door, an eyebrow noticeably twitching. Adrien felt bad but the guilty laugh Marinette let slip when they were out of earshot, standing on the other side of the library doors, made it worth it.

“He was so _mad_. I feel bad,” Marinette let out between laughs.

“I just feel bad I got you kicked out before you finished your studying. C’mon, I’ll help you review before class starts. I bet the classroom is empty.” Adrien offered, nodding in the direction of their classroom.

“Oh, um,” Marinette gripped her books to her chest, glancing towards the hallway. “Sure. T-thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

So that’s how their respective best friends found them before the bell rang, huddled over a physics textbook in a classroom with a growing number of students. Honestly, Adrien didn’t even notice as their classmates had started filing in, constantly getting distracted from studying by telling Marinette the worst physics jokes he could think of, feeling proud every time her laugh would fill the room and each time it would look as if she was surprised by how hard she laughed. See, they could be friends. Adrien was grade-A friend material. He just had to get her to see that, and then she would be comfortable around him. Brilliant plan.

“Marinette! There you are girl, I was looking for you out front. Don’t you have your phone on you?” Alya’s voice broke them apart, both teens jumping in surprise and looking up. Adrien saw Nino raise his eyebrows suggestively and rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics.

“Oh, sorry Alya! Adrien was helping me with studying for the Physics test and I guess, well, I forgot to check my phone.” Marinette rubbed the back of her head, her face apologetic.

“It’s fine, I’m sure you were _distracted_.” Alya said with a wink in his direction, causing Adrien to blush slightly. Forget it, nevermind. He didn’t want more friends. Friends were the Worst. _With a capital ‘W.’_

Before either of them could defend themselves from further teasing, Ms. Mendeleiev strode into the room with the door slamming behind her.

“Alright, everyone take your seats. I want to get your test started so I can have grades posted by the end of the lunch. Seats, that means you too Mr. Agreste.” Adrien flushed as he returned to his own seat from where he had been standing next to Marinette’s desk gathering his things. He gave Nino a sheepish smile when he gave Adrien A Look, grateful for their teacher beginning to hand out tests.

 

* * *

 

 

“Man that test was hard! Maybe I should have come to you two’s little study group this morning.” Adrien ignored the tease in Nino’s voice, choosing to ignore his suggestive tone.

“Yeah, you should have! I’ve offered for you to come with me to the library before.”

Alya rolled her eyes from where she sat across from nino at the table, “It wouldn’t have been hard if you studied for more than _five minutes_.”

“Hey, I resent that! I studied for _at least_ fifteen minutes.” Nino shot back with an easy laugh, not actually offended at all. Marinette giggled across from Adrien, picking at her sandwich in lieu of participating in the banter. They were all sat at a table in a nearby deli at Alya’s suggestion, supplying they needed fresh air and fresh food after that killer test.

“Sure you did. Using your textbook as a pillow doesn’t count as studying, just so you know.”

“Says who? Maybe I can learn through osmosis.”

“Aaaand that explains why you’re flunking Biology as well.”

Startling laughter surrounded their table, causing a few heads to be turned their way. Adrien didn't even care they were probably being too loud; he was just happy to be out with friends. Sure, he had Alya and Marinette during school to hang out with, but he rarely saw anyone besides Nino outside of class. Actually, he thought, last week training with Marinette was probably the first time he really hung out with anyone other than Nino outside of class since he started at Collège Françoise Dupont.

He looked over at the shy girl, finding her laughing along with her best friend, eyes alight with humor. Adrien was struck again by how fitting laughter looked on her; it wasn't that she was a normally serious person, but her smile just looked like it was created to be stretched wide in a laugh, eyes twinkling and cheeks slightly flushed.

Adrien realized he was staring by the time Marinette had quieted down into a chuckle, glancing his way only to catch his soft smile. Her face immediately went red, her hands flying up to her mouth. “D-do I have food in my teeth or something?”

Startled, Adrien shook his head. “No, you're fine.” Marinette lowered her hand slowly, her blush still evident. Crap, he probably embarrassed her. Maybe not Grade-A friend material. Probably A- friend material. Adrien would just have to make up for it with more jokes that were totally _great-and-not-corny-at-all-thanks-Plagg_.

“Earth to Marinette, did you hear me?” Alya’s voice caused her best friend to jump and Adrien laughed again.

“Something about… Um, Ladybug?”

Alya’s eyes narrowed and after a suspicious pause, “That was just a good guess. But yes, I was asking if you read my latest article for the Ladyblog!”

“Oh! Yes, actually, I read it last night. It was a really good commentary on Ladybug’s fighting style.”

“Right? She must have some background in a type of martial arts or something. What do you think Adrien?”

Adrien only hesitated for a second, figuring it wouldn't hurt to be honest, right? “I don't know about martial arts, but I think she's amazing either way.”

“R-really?” Marinette’s lips were slightly parted, her eyes hesitant but bright.

“Yeah, of course! She and Chat Noir are awesome! They're so cool, especially Chat Noir.” Adrien couldn't help but preen a little as Alya and Nino voiced their agreements. “Don't you think so Marinette?”

“Chat Noir, cool?” The snort she gave deflated Adrien’s pride, but he hid his disappointment well. “I don't know about that. He's too goofy to be cool.” Adrien didn't know why her words stung so much, but it was surprisingly hard to keep the hurt out of his eyes.

“You don't like him?” Nino asked, curiosity in his voice. Adrien wasn't sure if he could stand to hear the answer. And to think the day had started off so well.

“What? No, of course I do! Just because I think he's goofy doesn't mean I don't think he's wonderful. He's brave, and loyal, and protects this city with his life which is really something to be admired.” The soft look in Marinette’s eyes as she spoke make Adrien's cheeks burn slightly.

Adrien was still staring at Marinette with something akin to amazement when Alya started ushering them out of the deli, realizing their lunch hour was almost over. He was used to hearing others hail praises upon Ladybug, and honestly he was the first to speak highly of his beloved partner, but it wasn't often he overheard admiration of his own alter ego. For someone he actually admired as well to speak so highly of him? Adrien felt his chest bursting with some kind of emotion he couldn't identify at the moment. It was good, though. Really good.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien's trio of friends didn't have time to stop in at the Physics teacher’s office to check out their posted grades before the warning bell cut through the halls. It didn't really matter since they would just receive the grades back in the morning, but there were several students looking dejected who apparently couldn't wait to get their grades back. Adrien barely had time to sit down and pull out his books before an angry shout could be heard reverberating through the halls. There was a confused beat of silence before there was a rush of students going to the door to see the commotion.

“Dude, isn't that Adam?” Nino whispered as they watched a boy run down the hall, paper crumpled in his hand and Ms. Mendeleiev’s shrill voice yelling after him. Adrien nodded, vaguely recognizing the boy as the same student from earlier in the library. The student, Adam, stopped as he saw the conglomerate of students eavesdropping and leaning halfway out the doorway, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Adrien watched as he seemed to be embarrassed from all of the attention, eyes darting to the faces of all the students before stopping on one in particular and narrowing in anger.

“You! This is all your fault!”

Silence fell over the group, everyone turning towards Marinette, who was at the wrong end of an accusing finger. Adrien stepped up behind her along with Nino and Alya, all ready to defend their friend, who was stammering and wide-eyed. “Wh-what do you mean? What's my fault?”

“You just couldn't shut up this morning in the library! I couldn't focus, I failed the test! I had to make an A, I _had_ to!” Adam spat, his fist shaking with his test being wrinkled up even more.

“A few minutes of studying in the library isn't enough to make or break your test score, Adam.” Adrien tried to reason, but the guy was beyond listening.

A firm hand fell on Adam's shoulder, Ms. Mendeleiev’s commanding voice leaving no room for argument. “This is completely inappropriate behavior. You are to report straight to the principal’s office.” A beat passed before Adam finally shrugged off her hand and stormed away. As the huddled group’s chatter began growing, the Physics teacher whipped her head in their direction and let out a disgruntled ‘humph’, “And you all need to stop being nosy and get ready for your next class! Go on now!”

Alya had a comforting arm around Marinette as they all headed back to their seats, the girl still looking a little shocked at being pointed out. “I honestly didn’t mean to affect his studying so much, this is all my fault.”

Before Alya could reassure her friend, Adrien laid a hand on Marinette’s shoulder with a reassuring smile. “It’s not your fault. We weren’t being _that_ loud, and even if we were, we left after only a few minutes. We couldn’t have had that big of an impact on his preparedness.”

Marinette’s eyes were wide, staring up at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. Too many beats passed before Alya spoke up for her friend, “Right! He’s just trying to find someone to blame. Don’t sweat it, girl.”

Marinette seemed to listen to their encouragements, which was one less thing Adrien had to worry about. His mind was already filled with concern over the sheer anger Adam emitted earlier; it was definitely more than enough anger and resentment to fuel an akuma. If their classmate was caught by Hawkmoth, there was no doubt in Adrien’s mind that Marinette would be one of the first stops on his rampage. He could keep an eye on her during class, but that only gave him a couple of hours to watch over her. It looks like Chat Noir would have to pay a visit to the Dupain-Cheng bakery this afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because for the second time that day, she saw her partner standing on her balcony, ready to be let in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who commented, left kudos, and just plain read this! I'm glad people actually like it <3
> 
> Thank you always to Steph and Nicole for enabling me ily guys

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette liked her partner just fine. Chat was dependable, kind, and even occasionally funny. She would never tell _him_ that, but she had no problem admitting it to herself.

When her partner, however, decided the best way to spend his time was pleading on her balcony to be let in, she was less inclined to acknowledge his positive qualities.

“Please Marinette, just let me in! I'm trying to protect you!”

Cue eye roll. “I'd consider it if I was _actively in danger_. But I'm not, so _please_ , I have work to do.” Marinette understood where he was coming from, she really did; ever since Adam's outburst at school, she had been on edge about a possible akuma attack. How her partner knew, she had no idea, but if Adam was akumatized she needed to make sure Chat wasn't around so she could transform.

“What's more important than your safety, Princess?” Chat’s eyes were wide, or it could just be the close proximity to the glass. His face was practically smashed against the door, and she was definitely going to have to clean smudge marks off that later. Sigh.

“Working in the bakery, apparently.” Marinette cocked out a hip, her arms crossed. Really, it was flattering Chat Noir would go to such lengths to protect her even out of costume. To him, he was just trying to be proactive in protecting a civilian. It was one of the reasons she adored him as a partner, but that didn't mean she was going to give in.

“You're not going to let me in, are you,” his voice was strangely flat, and Marinette narrowed her eyes. He was up to something, but Marinette didn’t know what. Yet.

“Sorry kitty, but no. If I'm _actually_ in danger, you're welcome to save me.” Or at least try. “Until then, though, I'm sure there's someone else who could use your superb bodyguard skills.”

Chat’s eyes narrowed in contemplation before going suspiciously blank, a grin suddenly plastered on his face. “Well, I tried. See you around Princess!” Before Marinette could even open her mouth he was gone, leaving her blinking at the smudged and foggy splotch on her glass door where he just stood.

Oh well. She really did have work to do. She promised her parents she would help with the register today since they had a large order to bake for, and she- _ding_. The bell chimed from the door downstairs and Marinette's heart nearly stopped.

He wouldn't. He was a crazy cat, but not _that_ crazy. He-

He totally would. He really totally would, and Marinette took off in a run downstairs with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

And on that day, Marinette learned the lengths Chat would go to protect someone. She wanted to bang her head against the wall as she watched from the doorway as Chat sheepishly greeted her parents, an apologetic smile on his face as he met her eyes. Damn cat.

“Marinette, you didn't tell us you’re friends with a superhero!” Her mother's voice twinkled through the air between them, a smile on her face that clearly showed her excitement at having one half of Paris’ famous duo in her bakery. Marinette's eye twitched. He knew she wouldn't be able to deny him if her parents thought she was in trouble, he just knew it.

“Well, we're not really- I mean, I'm really just here to protect Marinette.” Chat’s voice broke through to her and she looked toward him; he was looking at her with a pleading look in his eye, almost begging her to accept his protection. She sighed, closing her eyes and tried to gather her patience. He was just trying to do his best at what he thought was his duty to protect a “helpless” civilian. It was almost sweet, if it wasn't happening to her.

“ _Protect_? Marinette, sweetheart, what's going on?” Now it was her father's booming voice filled with worry, and she couldn't just stand in the doorway any longer.

“Mama, Papa, there's really nothing to worry about. Someone was angry at me today in class and he left. That's really all that happened.”

“But I have it on good authority that boy looked angry enough to be infested with an akuma, and I wouldn't be able to rest tonight thinking I let an innocent girl be in danger.” It sounded like Chat was trying to sound inexplicably valiant, but she could hear the tilt of honesty in his voice.

“How thoughtful of you, son. Although I think this ol’ man could put up a good fight in the name of his daughter,” Her father sniffed, puffing up his chest.

“Papa, you’re not even _old_.”

“Still!”

Chat’s laugh interrupted them, “I’m _paw_ -sitive that you could, sir, but I’d still like to be around to lend a hand.”

“Oh, I like him.” Marinette and her mother shared an exasperated look as her father laughed heartily at an admittedly awful pun while it looked like Marinette would just have to accept that this was how her day was going to go.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” Marinette had been standing behind the counter for a good five minutes, trying to make sense of what she was seeing; never in her life did she expect she would see Chat Noir, crime fighter of Paris, in an apron in the middle of her parents’ bakery, serving guests with a giddy smile.

Chat tossed the rag he was wiping a table down with across his shoulder, sending her a wink, “You’re just upset I look so good in an apron.”

Marinette snorted. “Sure, that’s it. I have a feeling you were more in on this for the cookies my parents have been giving you than protecting me.”

“You wound me, Princess. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me.” He leaned over the counter, arms crossed and elbows pressing into the glass confection case. “Though, the cookies have been great. Your parents are amazing bakers. Do you take after them?” There was a mischievous glint in his eye, but there was _always_ a mischievous glint in his eye.

“A little, yeah. It’s hard for something like that to not rub off on you; I’ve been raised in this bakery, practically.” Marinette nabbed the cloth off his shoulder, wiping the glass around him to avoid looking in his eyes. This was uncomfortably close to home, even if Chat didn’t know he was secretly learning more about Ladybug. She had wanted to keep their superhero and civilian lives separate, but it was hard to stay less than personal when he was standing in front of her like that. Especially when he wouldn’t know why Marinette the Civilian was being so secretive about her life.

“It doesn’t sound like it’s your passion, though,” Chat commented, head tilted to the side, watching as she cleaned the invisible smudges off the counter.

Marinette was quiet for a moment, listening to the sound of the bell chiming as the last customer left, still giggling and looking over her shoulder while whispering to her companion presumably about why a superhero was hanging out in a bakery. “No, not really. Baking is an art in itself, but I prefer design.”

There was a satisfied smile on his face, probably from managing to get something like that out of Marinette. So long as it wasn’t anything that could relate her back to Ladybug, she supposed it wouldn’t _hurt_ to talk to him, like this. Just a little bit. “What kind of design?”

“Fashion, mostly. I…” Well, if she was going to be _honest_ , she might as well go all out. “I love clothes. Not in a… A snobbish way, I guess, but because it’s one of the easiest forms of expression. You can be who you want in clothes. I like being able to design based on that.”

His smile had turned a little softer, and Marinette had to look away. She was used to being the center of his attention as Ladybug, but it was… Different without the mask. Overwhelming. She wasn’t used to being _overwhelmed_ by Chat Noir of all people. “Yeah? I would love to see some of your designs! I bet they’re _purr_ -fect.”

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, causing that grin to get wider, before tossing the cloth at his head. He caught it easily, leaning his chin into the fist that caught it. “I’m serious!”

“I don’t think you _can_ be serious, kitty.”

“What? I so can. I’m the most serious of serious peo-” _CRASH_.

There was a loud commotion coming from outside, the ground trembling slightly under their feet. Marinette and Chat stared at each other, confused, for only a second before Chat was whipping around, tearing off his apron, and running outside. “Stay here! _Don’t come outside_!” Well, it looks like he was right. She wasn’t going to live that one down.

As soon as he was out the door, Marinette started running toward the stairs, but was caught by her parents rushing out of the kitchen to the front at the sound. “Marinette! What was that?” Her mother looked up at her with worried eyes, catching her daughter in a hug and sent a concerned glance outside. “Is Chat Noir out there? Did that boy come?”

“Yes he ran straight out there. I guess he must have,” Marinette’s mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to convince her parents to leave her alone so she could transform. Chat didn’t need to be facing anything alone, and time was ticking.

“Marinette, I want you to go to your room and lock the door. Your father and I will make sure _nothing_ comes up there.” Her mom took her by the shoulders, and Marinette was torn; this was technically perfect, but she didn’t feel right leaving her parents between her and an akuma.

Mistaking her hesitation for fear, her dad placed a comforting hand on her head, one arm wrapped around her mother’s shoulders. “Do what your mother says, sweetheart. We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Marinette steeled herself, nodding quickly and giving both her parents a hug before taking off up the stairs. She would just have to defeat this akuma before it even came near her parents. Shutting and locking her door behind her, Tikki finally burst out of her purse, “Wow, Marinette, your parents sure are brave. They love you so much.”

“I know, Tikki. But now it’s our turn to be brave. Tikki, _spots on_!”

 

* * *

 

 

There was a trail of wreckage leading away from the bakery, pieces of buildings missing as if they had been dissolved. Marinette swung as fast as she could following the destruction, straining her ears for the sound of a fight in hopes her partner was okay. She had faith in his capacity to hold his own, but they were always better together. By each other’s side, they were nearly impossible to take down. And that way she could watch her partner’s back, just like she could depend on him to watch hers. They had to protect each other, because they were the only ones who really could.

She was finally within sight of the fight, spotting Chat using his staff to fend off what looked like a wrestler on steroids. His muscles seemed impossibly exaggerated for his frame, straining against black and white latex lab coat. There was an atomic symbol on the front of the outfit, and Marinette knew it was Adam from class earlier. Her heart dropped; it was so hard to grasp she had hurt someone enough to make them susceptible to an akuma. First Max, now Adam…

Marinette shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She couldn’t afford to be distracted now. She had to focus, or someone else could end up hurt. Dropping in a few feet behind Chat Noir, she swung her yo-yo in enough time to deter a fist coming down towards her partner. “Looks like a party! Mind if I join?”

“Ladybug! Wouldn’t be a party without you, My Lady.” Chat grinned at her over his shoulder, jumping back towards her as the akumatized villain realized there was two of them now. “Careful, don’t let him grab you. From what I can tell, he’s absorbing the atoms of whatever he holds onto for long enough to make himself more dense. Really packs a punch, too.” Chat rubbed his jaw for emphasis, and Marinette winced in sympathy.

“Don’t let him grab you, got it. Watch out!” Marinette moved suddenly, grabbing her partner’s hand and swinging them out of the way of an incoming car the villain had tossed their way.

Adam let out a frustrated yell, “Stay still so I can get this over with! I have someone I need to see about a test.” He swung his head around, searching for where they went.

“You don’t have to do this Adam! You need to calm down,” Chat shouted towards the villain from their vantage point on top of one of the buildings surrounding Adam.

“I’m The Atom now! And I do have to do this! I have to get revenge!”

“It’s no use, Chat. We have to find what he’s getting his power from and stop this before anyone gets hurt.”

“I think it’s the paper in his pocket; I think it’s a test he must have failed.” Marinette scanned the villain with her eyes, finding the breast pocket on the lab coat like Chat mentioned. She tried to think of a way to combat someone who wouldn't easily be knocked off his feet, but he was only surrounded by buildings; there wasn't anything to use as leverage to pull him up.

“Uh, My Lady, not to rush genius, but if you have a plan you might want to share it because our new friend is about to get up close and personal.” Marinette's eyes followed to where Chat was pointing, widening when she spotted The Atom at the bottom of the building absorbing the atoms of the bricks. The building began rumbling, becoming increasingly unstable, and they had to move. _Now_.

“We can't let him absorb this whole building or we'll never stop him! Chat, distract him! I'll get the test!” Chat nodded and catapulted off the building with his staff.

“Gotta get down there quick! But how can I overpower him…” Marinette swung down to the ground skidding to stop before her heart skipped a beat. Not even twenty feet in front of her, Chat Noir was teasing The Atom by swiftly dodging all of his punches but Marinette could see the feint to the right before The Atom lunged forward, grabbing Chat by the shoulders.

“Chat, no!” Panic struck her almost immobile, fear nearly closing up her throat. Marinette began rushing forward at The Atom’s laugh, overpowering Chat’s shout of pain.

“Ladybug, don’t! I've got this,” Chat looked back at her with a wink that ended in a wince of pain. She could see his edges blurring, as if he was being erased.

“It looks like I'm the one who has you, you stupid cat! You won't be around much longer. I can feel you disappearing and boy does it feel good! I can’t wait to come for you next Ladybug and then that little witch fro-”

“ _Hey_! Your speech is absolutely _paw_ -ful especially since you forgot one thing! _Cataclysm_!” Marinette saw the glowing hand shoot out, slightly dimmer than usual but _hopefully it'll work please please work_ , grabbing the lab coat and causing the fabric to dissolve. She saw the paper floating toward the ground, freed from the pocket.

Marinette saw her chance, rushing forward as The Atom let out a shrieking, “NO!” and let go of Chat who fell in an exhausted heap on the ground. Marinette flung out her yo-yo, wrapping around The Atom's wrist. _Too heavy, can't budge him_. Marinette thought quickly before he could use her momentum against her and used his weight as a way to pull herself forward faster. She slid past him at the very last second, grabbing the paper out of the air right as his hand clamped down on her hair. Ignoring the sudden yank of pain, she ripped the paper in two, freeing the akuma from its tool and cleansing it faster than she ever had.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, looking over to where Chat was stretching into a stand. He strolled over to her, and she soaked up the image of him being _okay, alive, he's fine now_.

“Ladybug? Are you okay?” Chat was looking at her, his fist hanging limp in the air.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” She lifted her fist to meet his, lamely finishing their end of battle tradition. “You better get going, Chat. Your time is about to run out.”

“Oh, shoot! I still had something I needed to do…” She barely caught what he said before he was saluting her with a brief goodbye and taking off for the rooftops.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette had rushed back to her house to sneak in through her bedroom right before her parents had come knocking on her door, announcing the news had reported the akumatized villain was safely taken care of and she was safe now. She had hugged them and thanked them for their protection, before they insisted she take the rest of the night off to rest after such excitement; they were going to have to push the order to the next day anyway since they lost so much time with the attack. She didn't even try to argue, physically but mostly emotionally exhausted. Having Chat so close to her identity and watching as he fade before her eyes was just too much, especially after her devastating realization of bringing about two akuma within a week of each other. She was supposed to be a leader to her peers, not be the person who brought them down. Especially so down they get turned into _supervillains_. Talk about a reality check. She couldn’t believe this happened not once, but twice. She really needed to start thinking more about the consequences of her actions or she could hurt even more of her peers. She should know better than anyone the dangers of being mean to others, even if it was unintentional; the truth was, you never know what your peers might be going through.

Marinette groaned, hiding her face into the pillow she had been hugging against her chest. “I’m the worst.”

“Don't get yourself down, Marinette! Everyone makes mistakes.” Tikki said, patting Marinette's knee from where she was curled up on her bed.

“I know, but I just seem to make an awful lot of them lately.” Every time she turned around it was as if she was messing up somehow.

“You're still learning! The way you grow is to learn from every day! The more mistakes you make, the more opportunity to have to learn!” Marinette looked up beneath her bangs, begrudgingly smiling at Tikki’s beaming little face. She was about to lift her hand to cup Tikki for a small hug but the kwami heard a thump from the balcony and immediately zipped under the bed to hide. Marinette was momentarily stunned, before looking up toward the glass trap door and understanding.

Because for the second time that day, she saw her partner standing on her balcony, ready to be let in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You must be lonely if you have to surround yourself with princesses." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Maybe I am." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Maybe you don't have to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this so far! And to Steph and Nicole for always being amazing. 
> 
> Also I uploaded and edited this while on mobile so I may need to go back later to fix some things, whoops.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien’s knuckles were poised to knock against the glass when Marinette looked up, spotting him. He grinned, rubbing the back of his head, and it was almost like he could tell the exact moment she contemplated pretending she never saw him. It looked like she had been upset, curled up on her bed and clutching a pillow tight to her chest. Adrien figured she would be upset after being targeted by an akuma, but his heart still clenched a little at seeing her torn up over it.

Marinette visibly sighed, looking around her room for a second before climbing toward the balcony door. “What are you doing here, kitty?”

Adrien stepped back as she climbed through the trapdoor, shutting it behind her and leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed, but not defiantly like before. _She’s being self conscious_ , Adrien thought to himself. Well, that was no good; she was typically more open with this persona than Adrien himself. “I just wanted to check on you, Princess. You had quite the day.”

Marinette sighed, rubbing her hands over her arms. “I guess. You had an even more exciting day; you actually fought the akuma.” She said with a slightly wry smile.

Adrien’s chest puffed up a little, thinking she meant he was exciting. Because he was. He totally was. “Well, I didn’t do it all by myself.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and ignored his comment, pushing off from the wall and walking past him to the railing. His eyes followed her, noticing something off. “Thank you, by the way. For leading it away from the bakery.”

“Of course, Princess. It was my pleasure.”

Adrien wasn’t sure if she even heard him, a faraway look on her face as she stared out across the skyline. The wind teased the ends of her hair slightly, and her eyes closed on a light sigh. Adrien felt himself start to blush under his mask, feeling like he was intruding. It was silly, he knew she knew he was there. But she looked so troubled standing there, and in the moonlight she looked almost fragile. Which was so wrong; he knew she was strong and brave and everything but fragile. What could be weighing on her so much?

“Princess?” His voice was hesitant, but she still jumped a little when his hand hovered over her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Marinette’s voice was a little too bright, her smile a little too wide, when she replied with an embarrassed laugh, “Yeah! Yeah, of course. I just got lost in thought, I guess. It’s really nice out tonight.”

Adrien let out a little hum of agreement, leaning his back against the railing and looking up. A little too casually, he said, “It is. But I don’t think that’s what was on your mind.”

Marinette’s surprise showed clearly on her face before chuckling just a bit, muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like _shoulda known_. “Maybe it was, you tom cat.”

“And maybe I can help if you actually tell me. I am a superhero, you know. I’m pretty good at some things. Including helping people.”

Marinette laughed a little, “Don’t worry, I can’t forget that even if I wanted to.”

Adrien watched as she seemed to contemplate something, a torn look on her face. He decided to not push the matter any further, since she would tell him if she wanted to. There was no point in dragging something out of her if she didn’t want to talk about it, even if he just wanted to help.

In a sudden flurry of movement, she mimicked his position on the railing, staring up at the sky so she didn’t have to look at his face.

“I’m just… Disappointed. In myself. This is the second person I’ve treated badly enough they became akuma. I know it was my fault. They came after me, and I can’t say I didn’t deserve it either. I should be better than that; I know I’m better than that. But I was acting no better than some selfish, self absorbed-” She gulped in a breath, out of air from her rant. Adrien had been staring at her wide eyed, shocked she could think those things about herself, but he took the chance to interrupt her self deprecation.

“Hey, woah, slow down.” He moved in front of her and she adverted her eyes, looking down. His hands fell to her shoulders, leaning down to look at her face. “You also know that’s not true. You’re not any of those things; you’re a good person, Marinette. So you messed up a couple of times? So what?” There was an urgency in his voice, needing her to understand.

Marinette shook her head, huffing a little. “So what? People could have been hurt, Chat. And it would have been my fault.”

“What’s done is done, right? The fact is, no one got hurt. the fact that you’re so upset over it proves you want to get better. So focus on that instead of what’s in the past. Okay?” She was quiet, her face still tilted down but he could see her chewing on her bottom lip.

“Yeah, okay.” She said it somewhat begrudgingly, but she returned Adrien’s smile. He stayed there for a minute, just staring and smiling _admittedly_ a little stupidly at the fact he actually managed to cheer her up when he realized he was standing really close and he was still grasping her shoulders. She seemed to realize it about the same time and laughed nervously as he took a fumbling step back, chuckling as well. He looked around her balcony as a way to distract himself from staring at her again, mentally kicking himself. _What’s your problem? Be cool. It’s just Marinette._

“Thank you, Chat.”

Her soft voice broke through his embarrassment, causing a slight flush to scatter across his cheeks. “No problem, Princess. Any time.”

The air between them was filled with the quiet sounds of the Parisian nightlife, the occasional car driving by and the odd laugh echoing off the streets as couples headed on their way. Adrien watched Marinette out of the corner of his eye, her face a little more relaxed than before and her eyes closed against the gentle winds. This was the kind of quiet he didn't mind; it was a full quiet, brimming with the comfort of having someone beside you. The kind of quiet that comes after whispered words, long talks. He liked this kind of quiet.

“So, Chat, tell me: what you doing out so late anyway?”

“I couldn't just be checking up on my favorite princess?” There, he finally sounded normal again. He could do friendly, he could do easy flirting. He wasn't such a blushing mess like this.

“Oh, you have many princesses, then?” She wasn't upset, her voice tinkling with quiet amusement.

“Even if I did, you're definitely my favorite.” His smirk came a lot easier, the heaviness of urgency from their previous conversation lifted.

She rolled her eyes, playfully shoving his shoulder and he almost laughed; the way her hand lingered just a second too long on his shoulder made all humor dry up on his tongue, though. She looked a little shaken herself, snatching her hand away and a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

“You must be lonely if you have to surround yourself with princesses.” Her comment was _just_ shy of joking, something a little too serious in her voice.

“Maybe I am,” Adrien was a little stunned at the honesty in his own words, but didn’t let the surprise show.

There was a quick flash of surprise on Marinette’s face, though, before it softened. “Maybe you don’t have to be.”

Adrien gave her a smile he didn’t completely feel, “I haven’t been tonight.” Marinette’s mouth fell open slightly on words she wasn’t sure how to say, before closing it on a small smile. Adrien didn’t flinch when she reached out and placed a hand over his on the railing, her grip light and hesitant but solid on his. He looked down at her hand, his chest feeling a little too tight. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Chat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was having a Huge Dilemma. He kept catching himself trying to look behind him to Marinette, who was by some miracle completely oblivious to his staring. It was so _weird_ ; she had been on his mind for a week, ever since their talk on her balcony. It was just because he wanted to be her friend, okay? She was nice. And interesting. And he couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty she looked in the moonlight. Friends could think friends were pretty, _shut up Plagg, no one asked you_.

“Dude, what's up with you today?” Nino’s voice sounded from beside him as they walked through the courtyard at lunch hour.

“Uh, what are you talking about?” Adrien feigned ignorance. Maybe Nino would just drop it. He only caught Adrien staring at Marinette like two or three _maybe seven times_ in class, maybe he won't mention it.

“Don't what me, bro! You know exactly what I'm talking about. What's got you looking Marinette's way? Did you get bit by the love bug?”

Adrien coughed, sputtering, “What? No! It isn't like that.”

“Then what is it like, man?” Nino laughed at him, and Adrien scowled. In that moment, Adrien thought for the first time that Nino and Plagg would actually get along.

“I just…” He didn't even know. He liked Marinette. When he was around her, he felt good. And every minute he spent with her was another minute he wanted to spend learning about her. “I just want to be her friend.”

“Dude, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but the looks you were giving her didn't really say friendship.” Nino rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Adrien's shoulder.

“C’mon, dude, you're reading way too much into it.”

“I don't think you're reading enough into it.”

“Reading what?” Alya’s voice interrupted them, making them both jump. They turned to see Alya and Marinette standing behind them on the front steps of the school, looking curious.

Crap. Hopefully they hadn't overheard too much. Adrien shot Nino a look, who then shrugged as if to say _not my fault, bro_. “Oh, uh, just the history chapter. I've only been, uh, skimming it.”

“Good luck with that; it's one of the most dense chapters we've had so far. You know, Marinette's recently read it, she could help you study it!” Alya said slyly, wrapping an arm around her blushing friend.

“I um- I don't know it that well, but I guess I could. Um, if you wanted that is.” Marinette said, her eyes looking a little panicked.

Adrien perked up a little more than he would like to admit, immediately latching onto the suggestion, “Sure! I could totally use all the help I can get. Want to grab lunch at that deli and we can go over it?”

Marinette nodded her head, looking a little bit dazed, before being pushed a little by Alya. Adrien looked over his shoulder at their friends to say bye only to see Nino and Alya giving them a thumbs up and held in a groan; friends were still the Worst.

 

* * *

 

 

If he was being completely honest with himself, Adrien didn't need any help with the history chapter; he had actually just read it earlier that morning, when he _probably_ should have been asleep. But when an opportunity is that perfect, it's practically impossible to pass up. Sure he probably could have just asked Marinette if she wanted to hang out, but he didn't think they were quite there in terms of familiarity. At least, she wasn't with this side of the mask.

And if he was being _one hundred percent, completely and totally honest_ with himself, he might have been staring a little too much as Marinette barely breathed through a spiel about Roman war techniques. It wasn't exactly his fault, because her eyes were really blue. Like, unbelievably blue. A few minutes alone were spent determining whether or not she wore colored contacts and when he finally decided _no holy crap they're just that blue_ , he might have ogled a little. Maybe a lot. Because the only person he's ever seen have that blue of eyes was, well…

And then there was how animated she was. It seemed when she was distracted by her topic, she wasn't intimidated at all. Her hands went flying through the air, emphasizing points and and words. Her facial expressions were The Best though. He had never seen someone so expressive. He couldn't stop staring at the way her nose would scrunch over descriptions of violent battles and the way her eyes lit up over the strategies of war.

Honestly, he could watch her all day. _Wait_. That was creepy, right? Friends don't think they could watch other friends all day, no matter how entrancing they were to watch or how pretty they were. _Double wait._ Were friends allowed to think friends were pretty? Like, a platonic pretty, right? Not like _I've been staring at your face and maybe-probably-definitely your lips for the past twenty five minutes_ pretty.

Well. Crap.

Adrien must have looked lost for a minute after his little revelation, because Marinette paused her description of Roman wartime drafts to ask, “Did I lose you? I'm sorry, I know I sometimes talk too much.” A light dusting of a blush scattered across her cheeks as she poked the remains of her soup around in her bowl.

Adrien floundered for a moment, unsure of how to say _no I just realized I totally have a crush on you and your pretty face and cute quirks and the way you say “but they weren't all bad for, you know, Romans”_ without coming on too strong. Instead he shook his head a little too vigorously, “Uh, no, I just. I think I remember some of this.”

Marinette looked up shyly, those _holy crap blue_ eyes peeking out from dark lashes and Adrien's heart sped up a little too much. “Oh, okay. Well, I'll skip ahead then if you don't mind.” Adrien just nodded dumbly to her soft smile before she continued on, a little more calm than before.

Crap. _Craaaaap_. How could he have a crush on her? Well, not how. He knew how he could have a crush on her; Marinette, even objectively, was pretty amazing. But how could he have a crush on anyone that wasn't Ladybug? His heart belonged to his partner; he knew that. But… his heart also was doing really weird and totally not okay things around Marinette. Could he have feelings for more than one person at once? Was that a _thing_?

He loved Ladybug. He would probably always love her and her passion for their city and the way she stood up for those who couldn't protect themselves. But he also really admired Marinette and the way she was a leader to those around her and the way she was always so brave and how her smile seemed to fill a room.

Ladybug was everything he thought he wanted and everything he feared he would never be able to have. Ladybug was set in stone; he knew what to expect from his partner and that wasn't a bad thing _at all_. He knew she would be at his side and how to predict her plans enough to help complete them. They were there for each other, they were dependable. He loved her for her strength and her kindness and all the good in the world he saw in her.

But Marinette… She felt like _potential_. She felt like the breeze before a storm, the intake of breath before a laugh. He could learn so much about her, so much more than he was ever welcome to learn about his Lady. She was open and kind and felt a little more like _home_ whenever she smiled his way. She was warm; she radiated energy and warmth to those around her and Adrien was drawn to her. Ever since she showed Chat her true personality, he had craved seeing more of it anyway he could, even if he wasn't willing to admit it.

And yeah, he was allowed a mini internal freak out at his new self discovery, because this was a pretty life altering piece of information. He just went from being totally and completely sure of at least one thing in life, _being in love with Ladybug_ , to discovering he more than quite possibly had developed feelings for another person as well.

And Adrien, well. He wasn't sure if he was okay with that. But still, he couldn't deny it anymore.

“Marinette, I just-” he started, not even sure what to say. Her curious expression displayed that no, in fact, she definitely didn't have a clue as to how much internal struggle her was going through.

“Y-yeah, Adrien?” Her wide eyes were looking at him with a little worry, and his heart might have melted just a tiny bit.

“I just. I think we need to get going, or we'll miss class.” _Smooth, Adrien_. Real smooth. This was going to take some getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She wanted to love only Adrien , but staring at her partner in her room with only filtered moonlight from the window illuminating them, God it was hard to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm so sorry I took forever to update! I've been really busy and tired all the time, which left me no energy to do anything let alone write. Like, writer's block is the bane of my existence, I swear. To make it up, I wrote like an extra 1300 words than usual so I hope you all can forgive me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Marinette, I swear to every deity there may be, I am revoking your best friend privileges if you don't cough up more details about your date with _Adrien Agreste._ ”

Alya’s comment caused Marinette's cheeks to burn with embarrassment, shushing her friend frantically. “Can we at least wait until we're in my room?” Her eyes were wide as she jerked her head over her shoulder to where her mother was not-so-inconspicuously listening in from the kitchen as the girls grabbed some snacks.

Alya rolled her eyes but nodded, thanking Marinette's mother for the freshly baked cookies while Marinette grabbed their cups of tea. As soon as the trap door to Marinette's room was shut, though, she was right back on her tangent much to Marinette's chagrin.

“It wasn't even a _date_ , I was just helping him. At a deli. Where we ate together. And technically talked. Alone. Together.” Alya just gave her best friend a knowing and patient look before Marinette let out a high pitched squeal, nearly knocking over the plate of cookies placed between them while bouncing up and down on the couch. “I WAS TOTALLY ON A DATE WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE.”

Alya saved the cookies, because _priorities,_ before joining her best friend in celebrating. Marinette was a little breathless after, going over what happened in immense detail to Alya. Okay, sure, _Adrien_ probably didn't think of it as a date but that didn't stop it from meeting nearly all of the qualifications of a date. And really, Marinette would take whatever she could get. She was just happy she made it through a whole half hour of talking to Adrien continuously without passing out, which honestly, she was pretty sure was going to happen a couple of times there.

“I'm so proud of you, girl! You've really made some serious improvement with this!” Alya said around a bite of cookie.

“I know! I still can't believe it _actually_ happened. It was like a dream come true,” Marinette sighed airily, falling back against the cushion. She had been in a daze since lunch, overprocessing every little thing that had happened. But really, no one could blame her. It was the closest she had ever gotten to Adrien and she was so proud of herself for not messing it up by getting tongue tied. So what if she talked so much to avoid getting nervous that Adrien had barely said a sentence?

“Now you just have to keep it up for next time,” Alya said a _little_ too casually, but Marinette was too busy internally freaking out about the prospect of a _next time_ to be suspicious.

“I don’t even know if there’s going to _be_ a next time,” she nearly wailed. Couldn’t she just revel in the sort of date she just had and not worry about how she was possibly going to survive a _next time_?

“Oh, girl. There _is_ going to be a next time because _you_ are going to ask him out. For tomorrow. Right now.”

“I’ve tried that before, Alya! You know about how well it turned out.” Marinette almost grumbled, rolling over to stuff her face in the cushion of her couch. Even thinking about what a disaster last time she tried calling Adrien to ask him out was caused her to groan and flush with embarrassment.

“Oh, I remember. Couldn’t forget if I wanted to, really.” Marinette’s groan was muffled by the cushion at her best friend’s teasing tone. A moment passed, the sound of Alya tapping away on her phone and happily munching on more cookies the only thing between Marinette and her anxiety about even trying to ask Adrien out again. “And _there_!” Alya’s exclamation made Marinette jump a little but not enough to look up from where she was slowly suffocating in a pillow in an attempt to escape even thinking about how horribly asking him out would go.

Something was tossed her way, landing with a soft thud next to her head and she finally looked up to Alya’s smug face. Confused, she looked to what was thrown her way and gasped, sitting up abruptly and nabbing _her phone_ from the cushion. “What did you do?”

“Look. You’ve proven you can sit through a lunch date with the boy. Now it’s time for a real date.” Panic seized Marinette as she quickly went into her recent messages, seeing a text _from her_ to Adrien. Her eyes darted over the words, heart pounding fast.

“ _Hey Adrien, it’s Marinette! I was just thinking it was really great hanging out with you today and it would be fun to do again! Maybe tomorrow? There’s some good movies out right now at the cinema.”_ Marinette’s voice reached a high pitched, breathless squeak by the time she finished reciting the message back at her _way too satisfied_ best friend.

“Not my best piece of writing, I'll admit, but I think it should suffice.” Apparently pleased with herself, Alya eyed the last cookie before ultimately breaking it in half and innocently offering one part to a gaping Marinette.

Shock still rendering her speechless, Marinette silently took the cookie with numb fingers and took a tasteless bite. Okay, so, Adrien thinks she asked him out. Not the end of the world. It's over. Can't change it. Well, it _could_ be possible to change, but she _probably_ shouldn't go around stealing phones anymore. She was almost caught last time. By Adrien. _Who now thinks Marinette asked him out on a date._

“ _T_ _here it is_. I thought you were taking this way too well.” Alya sighed, deafened by the subsequent screaming followed by Marinette's silent revelation. Alya was poised to wrestle Marinette into silence when a soft chime ceased all noise, and even Marinette's breathing for a beat.

“ _Oh my god he replied,”_ Marinette's breath came back to her in a rush, sending her into a coughing fit. Alya's hand was patting her back roughly, while the other was shoving her phone in Marinette's face.

“Come on, girl. You have to look.” Marinette was torn, nervousness and just a _little bit of hope_ fluttering in her chest as she took the phone with shaking hands.

With an encouraging nod from Alya, Marinette steadied herself and opened up her messenger app, her breath hitching at the response.   

_“Hey Marinette! I had a good time too, but I'm afraid I can't hang out tomorrow, or really at all this weekend. Maybe some other time, though? :)”_

Marinette's breath came back to her in a stuttering almost-sob, a soft “ _oh,_ ” leaving her lips with it. After reading over her shoulder, Alya pulled Marinette into a hug while taking the phone and tossing it further down the couch to get it out of her best friend's shaking hands.

“It's not _really_ a no,” Alya tried saying after a moment, but it sounded weak even to her.

“It's fine, really.” Marinette was proud that her voice only broke a little, wiping away the stray tear that had escaped down her cheek. “I didn't really expect him to want to go out, anyway.”

“He was probably just busy, you know. You're _amazing,_ Mari. Anyone would want to be with you.”

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Alya.” Marinette sent a small, teary-eyed smile to her friend and patted the hand she had on her shoulder.

“I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't think it would go this way, honestly.”

“It's really okay. I know you were just trying to help.”

“C’mon, I still have an hour before I have to get home to watch the kiddos. That's plenty of time to eat some ice cream and watch some of the fashion shows I know you have recorded.”

 

* * *

 

It was a little past midnight, two cartons of ice cream shared with Tiki, half a season of _France's Next Top Model_ , and three cups of tea her mother had intermittently brought up to her after Alya had left, and Marinette thought that she was _maybe_ okay now. Well, she was still pretty devastated on the inside, but she was pretty sure she could go to bed without crying now. She was finally able to _maybe_ believe Alya’s reassurance it wasn't a _hard_ no, it was just like. A soft no. A no with a possible future.

“Cheer up, Marinette. You know better than anyone else how busy Adrien can be,” Tikki emphasized her point with a twirl near where Marinette's hidden map of Adrien's schedule was.

“I know,” Marinette whined, burrowing deeper in the blanket burrito she was huddled in, “but it still stinks I don't know _for sure._ And if he liked me… He would make time for me, right?”

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed, floating down to rest on part of Marinette's mountain of blankets. “Even if he likes you, you couldn't _really_ expect him to drop everything in short notice like that, knowing that his plans are more than likely part of his modeling career? That doesn't sound very considerate on your part.”

Marinette hung her head, knowing Tikki was right; it wasn't like they were _actually_ dating, and Adrien blew her off for other plans or something. He didn't _owe_ her anything, even if by whatever chance he did actually like her. “You're right, it isn't fair of me to be upset like this.”

“That's not what I said, silly. Of course your feelings are _valid_ . Things didn't work out and it's okay to be upset about that. Just remember that Adrien is a person too, and sometimes he has other priorities as well.” Tikki finished with a smile and a pat on Marinette's knee. Marinette almost wanted to defend herself, but she knew deep down she didn't always treat Adrien as a _full person_ ; he was just so kind and generous and _gorgeous_ it was scary easy for her to forget he was her _peer_ and not her _idol._

Feeling a little less like the world had ended, Marinette smiled, “Thanks, Tikki. You always know what to say.”

“That's because I'm your friend and I love you! Now, I think we could watch one more episode before bed.” Tikki said with a giggle, wedging herself into Marinette's blanket burrito to settle in for one last episode but they only got a few minutes in before there was a soft _tap tap tap_ on the trap door above Marinette's bed. It was barely audible from where they were curled up on the couch, but as soon as she heard it, Marinette knew exactly who it was. After all, there was only one person who was apparently making a habit of knocking on her windows.

“Are you gonna let him in?” Tikki asked, looking towards the staircase to Marinette's bed with an amused smile.

“I guess. He might actually need something.” Marinette looked around her room for anything embarrassing, managing to wiggle herself free of her _perfectly warm_ confines before going over to her desk and taking down the few pictures of Adrien she still had up. Tikki flew up the stairs to zip under the bed, where Marinette had recently set up a space for Tikki to comfortably hide out with snacks and blankets whenever Marinette had unexpected guests over.  

Marinette heard faint giggling under the bed as she passed it and shushed Tikki before climbing up to the trap door to her partner's grinning face.

He didn't _look_ like the world was ending and the only way to save it was to show up on her balcony past midnight, so she was slightly confused. “Is everything okay, Chat Noir?”

Chat's grin dimmed into a smile too soft for it to be directed at her, almost making her want to look _anywhere but him_. “Of course, Princess. I was just going on a run and thought I'd stop by.”

“At half past midnight?”

He at least had the decency to wince, marring that _stupid soft_ look in his eyes. Good. “Is it really that late? I hadn't noticed. I can go, I just wanted…” His voice trailed off, uncertainty peering out from his mask and Marinette couldn't discern why but in that moment she didn't want him to go. Maybe it was because it felt _wrong_ for her partner to look at her with such uncertainty when he was so naturally _confident_ , or maybe it was because she recognized the look of not wanting to be alone and knowing _neither_ of them _had_ to be.

“You can come in, if you want to.” Marinette told him with a slight blush, stepping down a bit to allow him to come in.

There was a weighty silence and Marinette averted her eyes in embarrassment, almost ready to take it back when Chat cleared his throat, voice a little too low, “I'd really like that.”

When Marinette looked back up at him, that _really stupidly soft_ look was back on his face and instead of dealing with it, Marinette back her way down the stairs to let him drop in through the trap door, closing it with a soft _thunk_ that sounded way too loud in their silence.

Chat walked around her room, shoulders a little stiff, poking and prodding at the things on her desk while she curled back up on her couch with her abandoned blanket. His fingers lingered on a framed picture of Marinette and her parents, his touch almost hesitant against the glass.

“Your parents are really nice, by the way.”

Marinette snorted. “You shouldn't even know that.”

“It was for a good cause,” Chat's voice was indignant but not heated, not even bothering to defend his actions past that. He was too busy moving onto the design book laid out by Marinette's sewing machine, idly flipping the pages.

Marinette felt oddly nervous, tightening the blanket around her shoulders as she watched her partner unknowingly learn about the other side of her mask. It was strange, seeing his black-leather clad form not fighting superpowered foes and instead just _existing_ in her bedroom at almost one in the morning. She was fascinated by his careful movements around her things, making sure to not disturb anything and leaving things just as he found them. It was so different than his usual loud and attention grabbing presence, but she also wasn't at all surprised; even with the way he sometimes acted obnoxious, he was almost always situationally aware in their battles and on more than one occasion it had saved her life.

When it seemed like he had run out of things to inspect, met her eyes from across the room, rolling back on his heels and scratching the back of his head. “So, I might not have thought this entirely through.”

"This?”

His hand waved between the room and himself, “This whole _showing up_ thing.” There was a self conscious smile on the corner of his lips, and he shifted back and forth on his feet. She had never seen him like _this_ . He was so nervous, so _normal._ It was endearing, and Marinette found herself giggling as the tension eased out of her shoulders.

“Do you maybe… Want to watch something with me?” Marinette scooted over, unwrapping her shoulders and spreading the blanket out over her lap to offer him some.

She watched as his mouth fell a little slack, surprised at her offer, before tentatively crossing over to the couch and sitting beside her. The heavy cable knit blanket looked odd against his black leather, but honestly, everything about this night was getting a little odd. It was almost easier to pretend this wasn't actually real, and it was just a really weird dream caused by her exhaustion over being sad about Adrien's rejection.

“Hey, what's that face for?” Chat was looking at her, she realized with a start.

“What face?”

“That sad face, the one on your face.”

“That's not a sad face, it's just my _face_ , Chat.”

“No, it's totally sad. It wasn't sad before, but now it's sad. What's wrong?”

Marinette shook her head, bringing her knees to her chest and pulling the blanket a little higher. “Nothing's really _wrong_ , I guess. It's just. I uh, _hung out_ with a friend for really the first time, and had kind of hoped to hang out some more, because they're a really awesome person but they kind of. Rejected me.”

Chat looked a little too upset, asking, “Rejected you? What did he- _they_ say?”

“Just that they weren't able to see me. All weekend. I guess, I dunno. I know they're _probably_ busy and I totally understand that. I guess just part of me still thinks it's probably because I'm just…”

“You're just what?”

“I'm just not enough, sometimes. Not everyone can like me, right? And that's okay, I guess. I just hoped I'd be enough for this one, you know?” Marinette felt a hot tear roll down her cheek and rapidly wiped it off, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to get so emotional again, but there was something way too vulnerable about admitting to her partner so much of her insecurity. With the mask, it was so much easier to forget insecurities while literally _saving the city_ , but while she was just Marinette, the girl no one knew as a superhero or anything else _important_ , it was sometimes hard to remember why anyone would want to be around _just her._  

His hand startled her, pulling her hand away from wiping at her tears and holding it between them. He wasn't looking her in the eyes, rather watching as his fingers played with her own idly. She was stunned a little at the casualness of the touch; sure, he wasn't afraid of touching her as Ladybug, but he never had been so easily affectionate with her as well, _her_. It was comforting, though, like a gentle reminder of her life as Ladybug.

“I know sometimes it's really hard to remember what you're worth when it feels like no one else sees it. It's up to _you_ to hold onto your worth and know you're enough.” A clawed thumb rubbed over her own before he lifted his eyes to meet hers. “And I'm sure whoever it was from earlier sees how much you're worth too, even if they don't show it.”

Marinette didn't know what to say, words stuck on her tongue at his reassurance. It wasn’t like she _forgot_ how much she sometimes needed his words, it was just sometimes she didn’t _actively remember_ the way her partner was able to inspire her like no one else. And here he was, doing it for an almost stranger, not even knowing he was inspiring his _Lady_ one more time. Sometimes she wondered where he got all of his strength to share so much of it with her, with their city, with everyone he saved. Sure, she was probably consider the leader of their dynamic duo, but she had no idea where she would be without her Chat Noir. She probably wouldn’t have had the courage to start saving people without his constant encouragement and consistency at her side. Ladybug may be the heroine of Paris, but _her_ hero had always been her partner. Marinette felt a twinge of guilt, because she couldn’t recall the last time she had actually told him such things; she always assumed he knew what he meant to her, but honestly, in the time of world they live in they needed to _know_ how important they were to each other because they never knew when something wouldn’t go their way in the end. He always made sure she knew where she stood to him, and she was going to have to remember to let him know the same next time she saw him with her mask.

For now, however, Marinette would just have to suffice. “I hope you always remember how much you’re worth too, kitty. You’re worth the world to many people, I bet.” _Myself included._

Chat let out a little huff of a laugh, giving her fingers a squeeze before stretching his arms over his head with a yawn, settling back into the couch more comfortably. “I don’t know about _that_ , Princess. But thank you.”

She let out a little hum in response, not sure how to convince him she was right. She didn’t like the way he denied her claim, but she couldn’t blame him; even she failed to remind him of his worth most of the time, but that was going to change. She was going to lift her partner up as much as he lifted her. Ladybug would no longer take her partner for granted, she would make sure of that. “Are you tired? You don’t have to stay, it’s alright.”

“A little; I’ve just had a long day. But don’t worry Princess, this was the only thing I was actually looking forward to doing.” He crossed his legs up on the couch, propping an elbow on his knee to rest his head in his palm. His eyes were bright despite the yawn, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

“Oh, so you _weren’t_ just on a run and _happened_ to stop by?” She smirked as he realized he was caught in the fib, laughing a bit at himself.

“You caught me, Princess. I just wanted to see you.” The honesty threw her off a little, ready to begin teasing him.

“Well, good. Turns out you were just what I needed to cheer up.” _There_ , a small reminder of the happiness he brought others. One step closer to getting him to know how much he meant to so many people, even if it was slightly embarrassing to admit to his face.

“Glad to be of service, Princess.” He did what was _probably_ supposed to be a mock boz, but it just looked silly while sitting down with a giant blanket over his lap and she giggled despite herself. “So, what’s on the T.V.? You promised some quality television, and I’m ready for you to deliver.”

“I promised no such thing! I said you could watch _something_ with me, I never vouched for any sort of quality.” She laughed, digging the remote out of one of the cushions to resume the episode of _France’s Next Top Model_ from earlier.

 

* * *

 

It was around three in the morning when Marinette finally shut off the television, careful to not jostle Chat where he had fallen asleep in her lap. He had made himself comfortable there with a overstuffed pillow right after Marinette had stuck down to the kitchen for some of her dad’s cookies that Chat immediately ate _way too many of, oh my God Chat you’re going to be sick_ . He had, in fact, made himself _very_ sick and had promptly flopped his head in her lap to complain about his stomach getting ready to start a revolution or something.

She was quiet as she carded a hand through his hair, surprised at how soft it felt against her fingers. He hummed a little in his sleep, cuddling the pillow closer to his face and she could feel her heart flutter at the sight. He was so trusting, being so vulnerable around her like this. It wasn’t fair; this was the reason she didn’t want him to know her outside of the mask. She never wanted for him to get to know her as _her_ so she didn’t have to let him so far in. Before, she could use the excuse he didn’t _really_ know her as to why he couldn’t love her like he told Ladybug countless times. But seeing him like this, trusting and kind and generous to her even outside of the mask, it was hard to deny his feelings even if he didn’t know who she really was. He probably _could_ love this side of her mask, if he knew. If he wasn’t already in love with Ladybug.

But the problem wasn’t really whether or not he could love this side of her too; she didn’t want to have any sort of personal relationship with him not because she was afraid of his feelings, but because she was afraid of her own. She loved her partner, of course she did. She dared anyone to fight alongside someone almost every day, saving each other, defending one another and _not_ grow to love them. _Only_ having a professional relationship with Chat Noir and loving him as her partner was one thing, but she was afraid of getting to know him on a deeper level and what that would mean for _her own_ feelings.

She always knew she had the potential to love her partner in entirely different ways, and she _didn’t want that._ She didn’t want to have more feelings for him distracting her while saving the city. She didn’t want to be more heartbroken than she already would be if she lost him to a battle. She didn’t want _him_ to be destroyed even more if he were to lose _her_ . She wanted to love _Adrien_ , safe and sweet and kind and generous Adrien, and not have to worry about losing him too young. She wanted her simple feelings for the boy she sat behind every day in class, and she wanted _only_ those feelings.

Her partner _always_ held part of her heart, she just didn’t want to let it grow into something _more._ And having him there, curled up and warm and so very _real_ on her lap made it _so hard_ to remember why she shouldn’t fall for him, though. Why it was a bad idea to open her heart to Chat Noir, the wonderful and brave and cunning partner she already adored.

She wanted to love _only Adrien_ , but staring at her partner in her room with only filtered moonlight from the window illuminating them, _God_ it was hard to do. Marinette’s chest ached as her hand swept through Chat’s bangs, fingers dancing down his cheek and ghosting over his lips. She didn’t want to love him too, but she didn’t think she could stop herself. She could only pretend she didn’t.

The movement of her hand passing through his hair one more time stirred him, blinking those almost glowing green eyes up at her sleepily. “Mm. Is it over?”

“Yeah, it just ended.”

“Did I fall asleep?”

“Only for a few minutes, kitty. Don’t worry.”

She missed his warmth as soon as he lifted up, stretching all of his limbs to a chorus of popping bones and a groan. “I should probably get going. Even superheros need a decent bedtime,” he told her with a wink and a yawn.

“I think you missed that by a couple of hours, kitty,” but she followed him up to her trapdoor anyway, a little dazed. He didn’t have a comeback, just another yawn as he climbed up to the balcony.

He stopped before he left, however, looking down at her through the trapdoor with a tired smirk. “Can I climb up my princess’ tower again tomorrow night?”

She knew it wasn’t a good idea, she knew she shouldn’t let him get any closer than he already was. But she also knew, deep down, it didn’t matter; some part of her was already gone for him, even if she wouldn’t even admit it to herself. “I’ll let my hair down for my knight in shining leather.”

He laughed at the way she played along, his smile bright enough to overshadow the moon. Marinette watched as he lept away, his laughter trailing after him, and could only think about how much it would hurt if she let herself feel for him what she had been fighting and how much she _really didn’t care_ right in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he was consumed by pretty dark-haired girls that knew the world needed them to keep spinning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I think I've finally decided this is probably be nine chapters? Don't hold me to that, though. 
> 
> Also, a big thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this so far <3 I really appreciate every single one of you. Thank you so much!

* * *

 

 

The camera flash was blinding, but by this point Adrien was used to it. His father had booked him for multiple shoots since Friday afternoon, using the excuse that this way at least Adrien would be able to focus more on his studies if he had slightly less work during the week. Which, objectively, Adrien _probably_ agreed with, but he also was annoyed because the weekend equalled _life_. Freedom. No school, homework only until the last minute. And to make matters worse, Marinette had wanted to hang out with him! She wanted to hang out, but he had to decline, because stupid people wanted to take stupid photos of him.

The photographer urged him to try something _other_ than a brooding look, but Adrien pretty much ignored him; he was too busy sulking over last night to be any sort of amiable for this shoot. Or the shoot before. And _definitely_ for the shoot after. He still couldn't believe Marinette thought he had _rejected her_ . It was absurd! He _totally_ would have loved to hang out, if he wasn't booked to the brim with shoots until Monday morning. And the worst part was he couldn't text her to _tell her that_ or she might get suspicious of how he _knew_ to reassure her. Secret identities were hard. And stupid.

Well, it wasn't _all_ stupid. Some parts were nice. Like being able to show up at Marinette's house past midnight like it was _normal_ because hey, who questions a superhero? He wouldn't have been able to do that as _Adrien,_ that's for sure. But after he finally got home after working all afternoon and evening, even though he really wanted to just collapse in his bed and sleep for a week, he couldn't stop thinking about how Marinette had wanted to hang out with _him_. And since it was impossible to see her any other time this weekend, he couldn't stop himself from transforming and following the rooftops to her balcony.

And the best part was that he got to do it _again_ tonight. So yeah, photo shoots may suck and be the bane of his existence, but at least in just a few hours he would be able to be free. And he couldn't wait.

 

* * *

          

Adrien's heart was beating a little faster than he approved of as he dropped onto Marinette's balcony that night, shortening his baton and trying to fix his hair nervously in his reflection from it. His bangs always fell freely while he was transformed, and he had never felt self conscious about it until that moment; he was stalling for time and it was silly, but he couldn't help but be a _little_ nervous despite literally being able to think about _nothing_ except for seeing Marinette again _all day._ He just wanted her to _like_ him. Like, _actually like._ He wanted her heart to do flips around him the way his did last night when her hand danced over his skin, thinking he was asleep. That’s always how it was with him, wasn’t it? He almost wanted to laugh at himself, because he totally had a _type_ . Or at least a _problem_ ; he was consumed by pretty dark-haired girls that knew the world needed them to keep spinning.

“Are you going to come in, Chat? I have a mirror you could use if you ask nicely.” Marinette’s teasing voice cut through the gentle night wind, making Adrien jump nearly out of his cat suit.

He looked over to see her halfway out of the trap door to the balcony, and he felt a little guilty for almost-comparing Ladybug to Marinette; after all, it wasn't _Ladybug’s_ balcony he was standing on right now, not that he probably wouldn't jump at the chance to do so if she actually let him. The point was he _chose_ to be here with Marinette, because she was soft and warm and talented and so very _real_ it made him ache sometimes. And while Marinette may not tame dragons or fly across the rooftops of Paris, in that moment Adrien saw the world crumble at the smirk hiding on the edge of her lips.

“You know I just want to look _puurfect_ since it's not every day I get to see my princess.” Adrien manages to get out, but his throat felt a little too dry.

“You could have fooled me, you silly cat. This _is_ the second night in a row I've found you at my doorstep. It's really made me wonder if you ever _sleep,_ ” she laughed at that, leading him down into her bedroom. He almost blushed, remembering from last night how yes, he did indeed sleep, he just preferred to do so in the lap of a particular girl with eyes like the midnights he kept finding her in.

“Sleep isn't always my best friend. I much _puurfer_ to spend my time in the company of pretty young girls.”

“Oh, you sure know how to make a girl feel special, Chat Noir.” Her laugh told him her feelings weren't really hurt, and he smiled.

“Just another superpower of mine, Princess.” She smiled at him over her shoulder, leading him over to her chaise, where he finally noticed she already brought up some snacks and had them laid out. He got _probably a little embarrassingly_ excited at that, nabbing a cookie in absolute glee.

“I'm surprised you're not a fat cat,” Marinette rolled her eyes at the second cookie he was shoving in his mouth.

“What can I say, saving Paris really boosts the metabolism,” his flirtatious wink was probably a little hindered by the crumbs surrounding his lips, but she seemed _maybe-just-a-little_ charmed so that was all that counted.         

“So what did you want to do tonight?” Marinette looked at him, head tilted and eyes bright with curiosity, and he swallowed his cookie a little too fast at the sight. Her hair was down, and he realized he had never seen it like that before; it fell over her shoulder with a delicacy that made his fingers twitch to run his hand through it, and it was quite honestly one of the most tempting sights he had ever seen before.

He hadn't really thought much past the actual _being there_ part, so he was at a loss for suggestions. Looking around the room, he guessed they could just watch a movie or something, but that felt so _anti-climatic_ . He didn't exactly obsess over coming here all day just to sit in silence to watch a movie. He wanted to _talk_ to Marinette, get to know her in a way that was hard to do when she was put off of him while he was _Adrien_.

Trying to think of something, anything to do to inspire _conversation,_ Adrien spotted a basket of laundry in the corner of her room, a few sheets folded neatly on top. He grinned, an idea forming quickly behind his eyes.

“Have you ever built a fort?”

 

* * *

 

 

So that's how he found himself lying in Marinette's bed, a sheet pinned up against the walls on either side of the bed to surround them with a space left in the top for the moonlight from the balcony door to find its way down to them, which was _totally the best way, who needs a_ _lamp when the moon is right_ ** _there_** _Princess_. Pillows nearly suffocated them, including the most hilariously cuddle-able cat pillow Adrien had ever seen in his entire life. He was pretty sure they had stripped Marinette's room of every pillow and blanket they could find, piling them up with breathless giggles at the sheer novelty of the fortress they had thrown together.

Marinette finally fell back against their pillow mountain, finished adjusting the sheet to make sure it wouldn't fall and _really_ suffocate them. Her eyes were wide and so _alive_ as she turned her head to look at him, hair fanning out against the overstuffed pillow she had snuggled back against.

“You know, you didn't exactly strike me as the blanket fort sort of hero.” There was a question buried in her statement, one he didn't think she knew she was asking but he felt himself want to answer. He would probably answer _anything_ she asked with her eyes shining at him like that, if he was being honest with himself. Eyes like that were dangerous.

He hummed a little in contemplation, trying to find the right words so that he didn't give _too much_ away. “My mom used to make me forts like these when I was younger.” He paused, unable to look at her while he gave away a little part of his childhood. He shifted, hyper-aware of how her arm was _just barely_ brushing his own. “My dad, he uh, _travels_ a lot for work so he wasn't home as often as either of us would have liked. When I was little, I used to get really upset when he was gone. So my mom would make a fort, and our house wouldn't feel as empty while it felt like the whole world was inside our little sanctuary. I haven’t actually made one in… A long while, I guess. I never saw the point without her.”

She was silent beside him, and all he could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears; he hadn’t even told Nino about his mother before, and it didn’t make it hurt any less with a mask to hide whose mother it actually was. The pounding stopped in an instant, though, as soon as Marinette pressed her shoulder closer to him, her fingers finding his at his side.

He didn’t look towards her as she spoke, but he was pretty sure she was just staring up at the balcony door as well. He was a little afraid of what she might say, because he wasn’t sure how much he could actually talk about his mother; it had been so long since he had, he wasn’t sure if he still knew the words to use for her. “It does feel like the world stays hidden behind these sheets, doesn’t it?”

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, coming out like a quiet sigh, afraid of breaking whatever fragility was between them in that moment. “When the right people are inside it, I think so.” Her fingers fractionally tightened around his own, like an impulse, before she let go and he felt her shuffle beside him. He turned on his side to watch as she sat up, tightening her knees to her chest.

Marinette’s cheek was pressed up against one of her knees, but he could still see the faint scattering of a blush across her skin and smiled. “Is that why you like being Chat Noir so much?”

“What do you mean, Princess?”

She shifted, waving a hand through the air in a vague _you know what I mean_ sort of way. “You always look so _alive_ and _excited_ to be saving Paris. I mean, at least, from what I've seen on tv.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course I love what I do. I love being Chat Noir. You have to admit I make a pretty handsome one too.” He couldn't resist sending her a flirtatious wink, even if it didn't exactly _right_ in that moment. Marinette was being so _open_ with him; he wanted to be open with her too, even if the thought scared him. All he wanted was to be able to be close to someone, but now, faced with someone letting him get close, he wasn't sure what to do.

“But you're lonely at home. That's why you love getting out, saving the city?”

He didn't have to reply, because she already knew the answer. He knew it too, so he just took the moment to sit up across from her, mirroring her position. His boots touched the tips of her toes, and he wished he wasn't cloaked in leather.

“Houses aren't meant to be lonesome.”

“It just depends on if the right people are inside them.” He mimicked his own words from earlier, lightly nudging one foot against her toes with a sardonic smile.

She looked like she was contemplating for a moment before nudging his boot back, voice quiet as she offered, “You have company here whenever you want it, kitty cat.”

The offer struck him deep inside his chest, and he waited just a beat too long before quipping, “Do you take in a lot of strays?”

She reached forward to try to swat at him for ruining the moment and he laughed, dodging out of the way. “Only ones that make truly _pawful_ puns.”

Her self satisfied smirk while his mouth hung open a little at the fact _she just made a cat pun holy crap I'm in love_ did him in, and he doubled over laughing. Marinette hurriedly tried to shush him by holding a pillow over his head, but her efforts just made the whole thing _even funnier_ and he felt like he might actually pull something laughing so hard.

“ _Be quiet_ you silly cat, you'll wake up my parents! And I don't know about you but if rather not explain to them why there's a leather-clad superhero in my room at two in the morning!” He had felt like maybe he had himself back under control, but her flushed face all puffed out in indignation was just so _cute_ it was _hilarious._

Maybe it was because he probably looked like he might actually die from lack of air, and he was pretty sure his hair was sticking up every which way from his _almost-death by pillow_ but finally Marinette started giggling. The first giggle burst out of her and she looked surprised at herself, slapping a hand over her mouth.

He stopped for a stunned moment, grinning at her slip up. “C’mon, Princess. I know you wanna laugh. Feel the power of the puns.”

She shook her head defiantly, hand tight over her lips, hair swishing around her shoulders freely.

“C’ _mon,_ you know I'm just too _punny.”_ Her eyes were watering just a bit, cheeks quivering, and he _knew_ he had her. He reached over, tugging at her hand with a triumphant smile, but she just shook her head to throw him off, flopping back on the pillow and trying to push him away with a foot, mumbling something probably akin to _get away from me you stupid cat_ but he could hear _giggles_ from behind that hand.

He grabbed the foot kicking at him, a mischievous grin taking over as he started lightly tickling the bottom of her foot and _he totally won_ because Marinette quickly let go of her mouth to frantically swat at his grip on her ankle, giggles bursting out of her.

"Stop it you stupid cat,” each word punctuated with a giggle, “I will _kick you_ in the _face._ ” Her threat was backed up with a jerk of her foot, nearly toppling him over, and he couldn't help but stop so he could laugh at her flushed face.

She was laughing still as she pushed him over a bit with her foot, mock anger in her voice, “That'll show _you_.”

He grinned at her in the _barely there_ light of the moon, both of them trying to catch their breath from laughter. Her leg was resting in his lap now, twitching a little each time he pretended to go in for another round of tickling, and _God_ he couldn't have been happier. Well, that wasn't _exactly_ true. He couldn't wish harder that he wasn't in head to toe leather, unable to feel the fuzzy blankets thrown around them or how soft her skin must be beneath his clawed gloves. He would give anything to just be _Adrien_ in that moment. He wanted to be able to hear Marinette's unabashed giggles as Adrien, for her to be this _open_ with _him_.

But for now, she was comfortable with _Chat Noir._ And watching her smile softly at him from across the most makeshift fort he had ever made, he thought _this is a start_ . He would just have to work on getting her comfortable around _Adrien_ as well, so maybe one day, she could reconcile the two sides of him.  

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette looked borderline sleep deprived Monday morning, and Adrien felt _slightly_ guilty about that. Objectively, that was _probably_ his fault, since he was pretty sure she didn’t have anyone else visiting her three nights in a row. Honestly, though, he was determined he wasn’t going to visit her last night since, you know, normal people with normal sleep schedules didn’t usually stay up until three or four in the morning multiple nights a week.

_But_ in his defense, Marinette _had_ told him he could come back any time; albeit, she probably thought he would have a reprieve between visits, but he just couldn’t help it. After spending so much time around her, it was difficult to go back to his room where nothing but silence and Plagg’s grumbles about _stupid late night rendezvous_ when he knew he had somewhere he _could be_ now. He had somewhere he was welcomed, somewhere he could _belong_. And that was too much to resist.

So yeah, he did go back to Marinette’s house last night. And even though she looked tired today, she had the brightest smile he had ever seen when he knocked on her balcony door.

“Dude, you look _exhausted_ .” Nino exclaimed as he _thumped_ a hand down on Adrien’s shoulder, flopping into his seat with an expert sense of _dis_ -grace. 

Adrien laughed _totally not suspiciously at all, never_ and gave him a sheepish smile. “Yeah, my dad totally had me booked all weekend. I barely had any time to sleep.”

“Bro, I’m sorry, but your dad is seriously whack.”

Adrien laughed more sincerely, raising an eyebrow at his best friend, “Okay, even with being homeschooled, I _know_ that’s not something people still say and you _will not_ convince me otherwise this time.”

“Hey! I am people, and I just said it, so there.” Nino sniffed at him before cracking a grin.

Ms. Bustier walked in before Adrien could argue anything back, to Nino’s glee. Adrien only grumbled through role call, Nino barely holding back his _totally evil cackles_.

“So, class, I want to start today by introducing a mid-semester project.” Hah! _That_ totally wiped the grin off Nino’s face. And well, Adrien’s face too, but the point was Nino couldn’t be smug for getting the last word anymore. The teacher quieted down the _not so subtle_ groans resounding from the entire class. “I want you to pick a crucial text from one of the centuries we’ve covered up to this point and give a five to ten minute presentation to the class. Now, this _will_ be a group project,” the entire atmosphere of the room shifted as the class become more excited at the prospect of working with friends, and Adrien had to force himself not to glance back at Marinette, “but I want no more than four in a group and no less than two. I’ll allow you this class period to solidify your groups and want you to present a detailed work assignment for all group members and the text you want to study by the end of the period.”

Nino gave him a glance and a fist bump, knowing they would be in a group at least. Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Chloe about to get up, her eyes fixated on him. In a quick movement, Adrien whipped behind him, startling Marinette. “Do you girls want to team up with Nino and me for the project? I think we could totally do a great job together.”

Marinette held his gaze, mouth hanging open slightly, and Adrien felt _way too nervous_ for just asking to be project partners, oh my god. Finally, after an elbow from Alya, Marinette nodded, “Sure. That sounds like a great idea.”

“Yeah, this will be the _best_ ! We have the four most awesome people in the room, we _got this_.” Nino hooted, sending a wink to Alya who just rolled her eyes.

“So what were you guys thinking we should-” Adrien was cut off by Chloe, who slung an arm around his shoulders with a _admittedly very high pitched_ giggle in his ear.

“ _Adrien_ , come sit with Sabrina and me. We need to get started on the project.”

“Don’t you mean _Sabrina_ has to get started, since you know, you don’t ever work, Chloe?” Adrien winced at Marinette’s frigid tone, but well, she wasn’t _wrong_.

“Stay out of this, _nerd._ It’s none of your business.”

“Well, actually, Chloe it _is_ sort of Marinette’s business since she and I are partners. We’re in a group with Alya and Nino; sorry, Chloe, maybe next time?”

“ _What?_ Oh, I get it. Very funny Adrien. Now come on, Sabrina has- I mean _we_ have work to do.”

“Sorry, _Chloe_ , but he wasn’t joking. We really are all in a group. Now please _excuse yourself_ , because we have work to do.” Alya spoke up this time, her tone leaving no room for argument, even from Chloe.

Adrien just gave her an apologetic smile before she stomped off, huffing. “Sorry about that, guys. Anyway. Where were we?”

Alya was sneering at Chloe’s retreating back before replying, “Well, I for one think we should choose _The Vulgate Cycle_. I know it’s been awhile since we studied the Middle Ages, but I have a soft spot for Lancelot and Guinevere.”

Marinette groaned, surprising Adrien. He watched her roll her eyes, laughing a bit. “You and your _star crossed lovers_ thing. We’ve been over this, they weren’t all that romantic, you know.”

“Oh shush, you. You just can’t appreciate true romance.”

“ _Fine_ , you know what? I totally vote Vulgate as well, just so I can teach you the error of your ways.”

“Oh, girl, you’re totally _on_.”

Adrien and Nino just exchanged glances, both a little afraid to laugh and the intensity the girls seemed to have over the subject. And _definitely_ afraid to propose anything else. “So, _The Vulgate Cycle_ it is, then?” Nino shook his head in agreement to Adrien’s question, finally laughing at Marinette and Alya’s mirrored _yes_ ’s, earning himself a glare from his _sort-of-kind-of_ girlfriend.

“So, why don’t we get together this evening to work on it?” Alya said, still shooting a pretty terrifying glare at Nino.

“I promised my parents I would help in the bakery for a little while, but you all would be welcome to work on it there and I can chime when I can?” Marinette told them, her eyes flitting to Adrien’s a few times.

“Does that mean free baked goods?”

“Nino, your stomach astounds me sometimes.”

Marinette laughed at her best friend’s tease, but nodded, “I could probably wrangle you all something.”

Adrien’s mouth practically watered already, thinking back to the delicious cookies he had been stuffing himself with all weekend. He had practically gone into withdrawal just _thinking_ he would have to wait a couple of days before eating some again. “Sounds like a great plan!” And it just happened to be a _perfect_ opportunity for Marinette to get used to him outside of his feline counterpart. This would be _awesome_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* Guess I have to try to remember anything I can about The Vulgate Cycle now, lol. Maybe that English Degree will finally come in handy.
> 
> And honestly, this chapter was just an excuse for fluff. I just want my smol cat son to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You… You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Marinette Dupain- Cheng.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shitballs getting this chapter out was a struggle. Like I really wanted to get it out Sunday but I was sick all last week and just. Did not have the energy. Then Tuesday I closed on a house (wooo!) and /still/ managed to finish this chapter using the google docs mobile app but then it TOTALLY DIDN'T SAVE OVER 1000 WORDS. 
> 
> So, like an adult, I cried a little and then took to rewriting it with a vengeance. I even managed to make this like 700 words longer than it was before google docs fucked me over. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you like it. I've basically come to accept the fact this fic exists solely to make my smol cat son happy and you all better start coming to terms with that as well.

Marinette was internally Freaking Out, okay? And not exactly because in a few short minutes Adrien Agreste would be at her house _again_ . Or even that he would be there while her parents were _gone_ , since they were having a date night while Marinette watched the shop for them. Okay, yes, she was excited and nervous about that and _why did she have to look so dumb in an apron, oh my god_ but her crisis was that _she could not stop thinking about that stupid cat in this crucial Adrien moment._

She couldn’t help it, her partner had just looked so _lost_ when he showed up on her balcony. She was supposed to help him, right? Have his back? And well, who was she to pick and choose when she did that? It didn’t need to be in battle, she needed to help him whenever he needed it. And he had looked like he needed _someone, anyone_ to just reach out and _help_ him.

So that’s what she did. She offered the only thing she could, and that was her home. If he needed somewhere to go, she would rather he find solace with her in a home he was welcomed at. Sure, she didn’t exactly know _much_ about Chat’s home life, but from the little he shared just a few nights ago? It didn’t sound like the most loving environment. At least, not anymore.

Marinette’s heart ached for him again, remembering how forced the words had been about his mother. She hadn’t meant to make him remember painful memories, but the fact he told _her_ about it? It was one thing if he were to have told _Ladybug_ , his trusted partner, but to tell someone he barely knew?  It spoke volumes to her about how lonely her little kitten must actually be. But not anymore. _She_ would be his home; she would let him come over whenever he needed it, and she could still watch out for him during battles even if he didn’t realize his new friend was his _Lady_ as well.

And all of that was fine and well, but she wanted to be able to focus on the fact _Adrien_ was coming over. That he had asked _her_ \- and Alya and Nino, but still, to be partners on the literature project. That was Big. So if she could stop thinking about Chat Noir and whether or not he was somewhere safe and happy and feeling not-alone, that would be _great_.

 

* * *

It was a little after five when Nino and Alya arrived at the bakery, Marinette’s stomach during somersaults until she realized Adrien wasn’t with them. She wasn’t sure if the sigh she released was one of relief or disappointment, and she wasn’t going to analyze that too much.

She finished rearranging the row of macarons she had been working on as Alya hopped up to sit on the counter. “Hey, Mari, ready to get totally proven wrong?” She almost sang, laughing at the way Marinette narrowed her eyes and jumped back, an accusing finger finding its target.

“You’re the one that’s going to be proven wrong!”

“You just need to accept the fact star crossed lovers are totally a _thing_ and they’re _always_ the most  romantic stories. Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“ _No, not_ just like Ladybug and Chat Noir! That’s not even a _thing.”_ She could feel her neck flush up to her cheeks, puffing them out because _that totally wasn't a thing_ . Not even with her _really confusing_ feelings about her partner recently. She didn't need people- _especially Alya_ , with her Ladyblog- to think there was _something_ going on.

“I don't know, they _do_ seem rather close.” Adrien's laughing voice startled all of them, and Marinette immediately slapped her accusatory finger out of the air and onto the counter, resting her cheek in her hand in an attempt to look more _casual_ . Which probably came off as more deranged, but she _tried okay._

“Yo, dude! About time you got here. I thought I would be alone while watching Marinette and Alya throw down over medieval literature.” Nino cuffed Adrien on the shoulder, and Adrien laughed sheepishly and it was  _adorable_ , okay, and it still made Marinette’s heart race a little and she was a  bit too relieved at that fact.

“Sorry! Convincing Nathalie that this project was imperative to my grade was nearly impossible.”

“Dude, it’s only like, a small fraction of our overall grade.”

“Yeah, _I_ know that, but for all _she_ knows, it’s the biggest project of the semester.” There was a sly smile at the corner of his mouth, and Marinette’s chest tightened, thinking about a similar smile underneath a black mask. _No_ . This was her chance to spend more time with _Adrien_ , and she _refused_ to keep thinking about Chat Noir. She was going to give that dumb cat a piece of her mind next time she saw him if he didn’t stay _out of her head_.

“You sneaky bastard,” Alya laughed along with Nino, knocking her shoulder into Adrien’s. He blinked at her, looking a little shocked, before a grin split between his lips and Marinette sighed; he was just so _precious_.

Nino started unpacking his bag onto the bakery counter, “You need to watch your language around Adrien, Al. He is but an innocent babe, too pure for the world.”

“That is a total homeschool stereotype and I _resent that_ , Nino.”

Alya snorted, pulling out her laptop and claiming the end of the counter as her territory with a glare towards Nino's notebook for encroaching on her space. “No, it's because you _are_ too pure for this world.”

“I _am not_ . I'm a total _bad boy.”_

The loose look of Adrien's shoulders and his comfortable slouch against the counter next to Nino gave Marinette courage to play along. “Didn't you stop in the rain the other day to cover a stray dog with an umbrella?”

Adrien looked at her with wide, curious eyes and Marinette remembered _she only knew that because she had been watching him at the park for a photo shoot before it started raining oh god she was **caught** she was so **totally caught** and screwed and- _

Adrien laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “He looked _miserable_ though, _anyone_ with a _heart_ would have stopped.”  

“ _Dude_ . You're even _more_ pure than I even thought. I'm surprised we don't all go blind from looking directly upon your ethereal form.”

“I don't know, I think I feel my retinas burning a little.” Alya shielded her eyes with a smirk.

“ _Guys_ ,” Adrien actually _whined_ and Marinette giggled.

“Maybe we should focus on the project,” Marinette suggested, and Adrien shot her a look of gratitude for changing the subject. “I mean, I think even _talking_ about His Angelicness is endangering us from smiting.” _Holy crap_ she just teased Adrien Agreste.

“ _No,_ not you _too_ .” _Holy freaking crap_ , she just teased  _Adrien Agreste_ and he _played along._ She could feel herself heating up, her hands nearly shaking from the force it took to _stay cool_.

Nino finally gave into an imploring look from Adrien, flipping open his textbook and thumbing through the pages to an excerpt of _The Vulgate Cycle_ . “Fine, bro, just put away the puppy eyes. We'll just do _homework_.”

Alya sighed dramatically, “But teasing Adrien is so much more fun.”

“For _you_ maybe,” Adrien grumbled, but Marinette could tell it was in good humor from the way his eyes were shining. She briefly thought she had never really seen him look so _unburdened_.

“Exactly, I wasn't implying otherwise.” Alya stuck her tongue out, and Marinette admired the way she was able to always just _be_ no matter who it was with. She was such a _presence_ wherever she went, and Marinette wished she could be that certain of her own existence; to be able to always know how to contribute to a group and be appreciated for it.

“So,” Nino drawled, pulling attention towards himself. “I think we should _totally_ cover the legend of Excalibur. It's the most legendary sword _ever_ and it's _awesome_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay! So, Mari, we’re going to go get settled upstairs while you close up here, sound good?” Alya asked, pushing Nino's papers away from her laptop. Nino purposely inched a few sheets closer, a cocky smirk on his face.

Marinette rolled her eyes, waiting until Alya finished just knocking all of Nino's papers in the floor to reply. “Sure, that's fine. I'll just be a few down here. There's a couple different snacks in the fridge, just _please_ leave me at least like _two_ eclairs, _Alya_.”

“I’d say I’d try to hold her back, but I don’t like making promises I can’t keep, _Mari_ ,” Nino sent a wink her way, taking an elbow to the ribs from Alya with barely a wince. _Impressive_.

“Hey, Mari is _my_ name for Mari, get your own.”

Marinette tuned them out as Nino continued to purposely antagonize Alya as they walked upstairs, laughing a bit to herself at Alya and Nino being just so  _Alya and Nino_ before she realized Adrien had lingered by the edge of the counter. She froze and looked up as he was watching her curiously, fingers gripping the strap of his bag loosely. Even his _fingers_ were attractive, it just wasn’t _fair_.

“I just wanted to say… Thanks, for letting us come over.” His voice was like warm honey, but the sound of a wild laugh and a teasing _princess_ tickled the back of her mind.

“Of course! It's no big deal. You're welcome here anytime. I mean, you all are. Welcome, that is.” _Sigh._

Adrien laughed, looking contemplative for a moment. Tapping his knuckles against the counter for a few quick beats with a look of quiet resolution he said, “Well, it's still nice of you. See you soon, _Mari._ ”

By some grace of whatever god was watching over her, Marinette was able to wait until _after_ she heard the door shut behind him to completely die, right there, yep, absolutely _dead._

 

* * *

  
“Okay, so, the points of the presentation will be the introduction and history of the text, Lancelot, Perceval and then Galahad, and finally the death of Arthur.” Alya’s finger tapped each bullet point on their paper as she spoke, her words almost a dare to go back on the finalized plan after _two hours of arguing_.

A pause. “I still think we should talk about Excalibur.”

“Nino, for the _sixth time_ , we only have fifteen minutes, and Excalibur isn’t crucial to the text.”

“It’s crucial to _my existence._ ”

“ _That doesn’t even make sense._ ”

Marinette snorted, flipping the page of Nino’s textbook to the excerpt of _The Vulgate Cycle_. “Also, we really need to get our own copy of the text. Like, a full copy.”

"I could probably ask Nathalie to find us one. She’s pretty good at finding things. At least, she would always find _me_ every time I tried to escape and go to school.”

Marinette looked at Alya, who looked at Nino, who looked _very alarmed._ “Dude, that’s messed up.”

Adrien shrugged, “Probably.”

“ _O-kay_ , well, Adrien, we're glad you're no longer in  _prison_ , and I also kind of want to call child protective services.” Alya spoke slowly, an eyebrow raised in mild horror.

Marinette nodded her head in agreement, nearly reaching out to pat Adrien's shoulder in comfort but, well, it was _Adrien._

_"Guys,_ seriously, it wasn't _that_ bad.” Adrien laughed off their concern, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“If you say so, bro.” Nino didn't even bother to hide the doubt in his voice, but he still knocked his shoulder against Adrien's in solidarity.

Alya shared a concerned looked with Marinette, but ultimately decided to move on. That was definitely something they wouldn't ignore, though. _Great_ , now there were _two_ people's home lives Marinette would be worrying about.

“Okay, so, I was thinking I would take the Lancelot portion of the research-”

Marinette laughed, “Surprise.”

“Oh shush. _Anyway_ , Nino, Adrien, which parts would you like to handle?”

“What about Marinette?” Marinette's heart fluttered lightly at the sound of her name on Adrien's lips.

“Only people who _don't sass me_ get to choose their topic.” Marinette tried to kick her best friend from across the couch, but couldn't reach. Being vertically impaired had its disadvantages occasionally, dang.

“Then why does Nino get to choose?”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“What? It's true.” Adrien shrugged, and Marinette giggled at the mumbled _“traitor”_ that came from Nino’s spot on the floor. Adrien shot her a smile, and she found herself smiling back with so much ease it surprised her.

"You are totally right. You're my only good child. What do you want to do?”

Adrien smirked at Nino, and Marinette was happy he seemed to be having fun. It was so weird that he would be having fun _doing schoolwork_ with them, but she guessed she could understand. Almost.

Marinette found herself tuning out Adrien and Nino's bickering over who got to cover the death of Arthur and Alya's threats that _I'll make sure both of you get firsthand experience in how Arthur died if you don't stop fighting_ , smiling to herself at how much everyone was getting along. Well, _relatively_ getting along. The taunts and threats never held any heat, and everything was ending in good natured laughs. She was so, _so_ lucky to have these people in her life.

_I hope Chat has people like this in his._ The thought whispered through her head, eliciting a sigh from her. She couldn't help but imagine her partner there with them; how he would sit cross-legged on the floor in between Adrien and Nino, howling from laughter at when Alya pegged Nino in the face with a pillow for making another Excalibur comment. How he would probably follow her into the kitchen for a snack, snatching the popcorn bowl from her and holding it ransom until she admitted he was right about how _not **all** aspects of courtly love were negative, just admit it  _ because he would so _totally_ argue that. He would totally antagonize Alya over her correlations between Ladybug and Chat Noir with Lancelot and Guinevere too, because he was a _jerk_.

It was so _weird_ ; she didn't even have a full face to give him, yet she could just vividly picture Chat fitting in with her friends, laughing and getting along, and honestly she wouldn't even _care_ how awkward it would be to have _both_ of her crushes near her. Okay, maybe she would just a  _smidgen_ , but it would be worth it to give her kitty a good support system.

Marinette was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Nino and Adrien race into the kitchen when Alya slyly mentioned there was still some tarte tatin left. Alya lazily stretched across the couch, lightly smacking Marinette in the belly with a pillow.

Marinette startled, snatching the pillow from her best friend with a grumble. “What was _that_ for?”

“Don't even _try_ giving me that confused look.”

“ _What_ confused look?”

Alya sighed, clearly put upon for having to _explain_ herself for _assaulting_ her best friend. “It has been your  _fantasy_ to hang out with Adrien again and _here_ he is, but you've been a total space cadet for the last ten minutes.”

“Firstly, don't say _fantasy_ , you make it sound _dirty_.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “The point _is_ , I figured you would be trying to memorize every second, so what's got you so distracted?”

Marinette thought quickly, nervousness prickling at the back of her neck. Alya was _totally_ right, and Marinette couldn't even believe herself how much Chat Noir had been distracting her from Adrien. “I've just uh, been day dreaming I guess.”

“Mari, your _dream_ _guy_ has been less than five feet from you for the last two hours! What could you be dreaming about?”

Marinette shushed Alya frantically, afraid her voice had carried. She paused, straining her ears to hear a scuffle over the last apple coming from the kitchen. With a sigh of relief, she turned back to Alya with the first excuse she could think of. “I was just imagining what it would be like if he was here as my boyfriend.” Yeah. That was _totally_ plausible.

Alya stared at her for a second longer through squinted eyes, before finally shaking her head and flopping back into the couch. “Mari, babe, I'm sorry but sometimes you're _hopeless_.”

Marinette laughed nervously in agreement, finally relaxing from the tension of having to fib to her best friend. She didn't really like to think of it as _lying per se_ , but rather just not telling her the whole truth. It made Marinette sleep a little easier at night, at least. She couldn't really deny Alya's comment, though. Even if Marinette wasn't hopeless _only_ for the blonde laughing in her kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

The trio of her friends had trickled out of her house by the time Marinette's parents got home from their date, toting a take out bag from the restaurant they had gone to. Marinette sat in the kitchen eating straight out of the take out container while listening to her parents tell her all about the movie they had seen and how she should try to go with her friends to see it this weekend. Marinette had given a noncommittal answer before deciding to head up to her room and attempt to tackle some of the individual research her group had agreed to.

It wasn't even thirty minutes into reading about Perceval that Marinette's head _thunked_ onto her textbook with a groan. “I don't want to do this,” she whined, already sick of Perceval and the Fisher King and _all medieval litertature ever_.

Tikki zipped around her desk, a tinkling giggle following her every move. “You have to at least _try,_ Marinette.”

“But _Tikki_ , I _did_ try! I've been working on this for _hours_ downstairs.”

Tikki settled next to Marinette's hand, laughing. “Are you sure? I'm pretty certain I heard _Adrien_ down there, and I _doubt_ you spent the entire time focused on the project.” She was only teasing, but Marinette was reminded of her _even bigger_ problem.

“Oh, Tikki!” Marinette nearly wailed, burying her head in the crook of her arm so hopefully she would _suffocate_ and not have to even _deal_ with any of this.

She could hear Tikki's worried _tut’_ s around her, tiny hands patting at her hand. “Marinette, what's wrong? Did something happen with Adrien?”

“ _No,”_ her voice was muffled even to her own ears, but she didn't bother to lift her head. “It's just. Adrien was here and I couldn't stop thinking about _Chat Noir_.”

There was a pause in Tikki's comforting patting before Marinette could hear bursts of giggles, causing her to groan even more. She could feel Tikki wedge her tiny body between Marinette's cheek and forearm, forcing her to raise her head on a whine. “Oh, Marinette. Why is that a bad thing?”

“ _Because_ , Tikki. I was never meant to like him! I like  _Adrien_ . I save Paris with Chat Noir. Those are the rules.  _My_ rules.”

“But why are those _your rules_?”

Marinette groaned again. “I don't even _know_ anymore.”

Tikki gave her a placating smile, settling in Marinette's palm and hugging one of her fingers. “You know, Chat Noir is a loyal, dedicated, kind person; I think a lot of people would consider themselves lucky to have him.”

Marinette allowed herself to smile softly, unable to hide it while thinking that yeah, he was all of those things and _so much_ more. More than even she knew, probably. “Oh, Tikki. I know he is.”

“Then what's the problem?”

“It's just. I've always liked _just Adrien_ . I never thought I even _could_ like someone else.” And now that she did, and it was getting harder and harder to try to deny that fact, it was really disorientating.

Tikki gave her a gentle, understanding smile. “Well, you've _proven_ you can. Now you just have to decide what you want to _do_ about it.”

 

* * *

  
Maybe it was because she had been thinking about him all day, but Marinette had the feeling Chat Noir was going to visit her that night. Tikki's words had been ricocheting around in her mind, and even though Marinette wasn't sure if she knew exactly what she wanted to _do_ , but she did know she just wanted to see Chat again and wanted to maybe hold his hand a little and make him laugh at least once. So she unlocked her balcony door and waited _not so patiently_ on her bed. She still refused to call it wishful thinking, out of principle, okay.

And maybe she wore the cutest pajamas she owned on purpose, but no one could prove anything.

So when she was sitting on her bed, pencil between her teeth as she tried to work out the angle of a skirt in her sketchbook, Marinette wasn't surprised at Tikki’s murmur right next to her ear, “Your _not so secret_ admirer just arrived.”

“Oh shush. It's not like that.” Marinette didn't even believe herself, and by Tikki’s giggle, she knew she couldn't convince anyone else either anymore. Tikki nuzzled into her cheek from where she was sitting on Marinette's shoulder though and there was no way she could even pretend to be upset at the tease.

Tikki had just zipped under the bed as Marinette finally heard the tell tale footsteps on her balcony before a blonde head and a smile like the sun stretched over her trapdoor.

She smiled in greeting, waving her partner to come on in, and she finally felt her world shift back into place; it felt as if she had been unknowingly holding her breath all day, and she could finally breathe freely. And that was pretty _scary_ , honestly.

“You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked, you know.” Chat said with a _tsk_ as he dropped down onto her bed, bouncing her sketchbook as he plopped into a sitting position.

“ _Maybe_ I just left it unlocked for a certain stray that keeps coming around for some reason.” The smirk in her words hid the way her fingers itched to reach out and intertwine with his. She wanted to just _touch_ him and she couldn't explain it; maybe it was because all she could think about all day was whether or not he was happy, and the smile on his face right then finally told her he _was_ and she wanted to be able to _hold onto_ that.

“Is that right? Did you miss me, then, Princess?” There was a laugh in his voice, a quiet tease, but Marinette realized _yeah_ , _she_ _totally missed him._ He had stayed with her all day, flitting between her thoughts and even her moments with Adrien, and it was because she had  _missed him_ like a stolen breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” And maybe it wasn't the smartest decision, but she hadn't been very smart lately, and all she wanted to do was be close to the stupid cat that made her miss him. So with a deep breath, she shifted so she was sitting next to him, leaning heavily against his side.

“Y-yeah?” Chat's question came after a second too long, his shoulder inching even closer to her.

“Yeah. I'm not exactly happy about it either, kitty. I had things to _do_ today, and all I kept thinking about was  _you._ ” Marinette whined, trying to pretend she couldn't notice his fingers slowly getting closer to her own.

“That's not fair, you know. That doesn't exactly like _my fault_.” His knee knocked against her own, and she almost shivered at the extra point of contact.

“It was _totally your fault_ , don't _even_.”

He gave a breathless laugh as she nestled herself against his shoulder, resting her head right under his chin. She could feel him freeze as she impulsively reached out and laced their fingers together as well, because _why not_ at this point. The worst thing he could do was push her away, and okay actually that was a pretty mortifying thought and she _really_ _hoped he didn't do that, oh god she shouldn't have tried this bad idea ba-_

“I guess I just have to accept the consequences of my actions then, huh?” Chat's comment was a whisper of uncertainty as he relaxed under her. She could feel him let out a breath, and his cheek came to rest against her hair. She sighed, her internal freak out quelled with the way his fingers gently held her own.

“Don't make this weird, kitty.”

His laugh was different when she could feel the vibrations of it against her cheek; it was more tangible, and she loved it all the more. “Wouldn't dream of it, Princess.”

There was a lull and the only sounds were their breathing, steady and even in the dark, and Marinette was so calm in that moment she could have fallen asleep and wouldn't have even been mad at the crick in her neck the next morning.

“You said you couldn't stop thinking about me all day, right?”

“Don't push your luck, Chat,” Marinette groaned a little, burying her face against his neck.

She couldn't see it, but she could _hear_ the grin in his voice. “No, but seriously. What were you thinking about?”

She sighed against his neck, satisfied with a little vengeance when he seemed to repress a shiver at the action. It made her regret saying _anything at all, whatsoever_ in the first place fractionally less. “Just that. You know. I missed you.”

"And?” His thumb caressed her own, a silent encouragement that was _so totally cheating_.

Okay, fine. She could be honest with him, she knew that. And maybe it was a step closer to her goal of making sure he knew how much of a difference he made to people. Yeah. That was it. “Just that I hoped you were safe. And happy.”

He seemed thrown at her admission, his thumb faltering against her skin for a moment before resuming. “Happy and safe?”

“Yeah. I was worried about you. Have been, really, since that first night you showed up on my balcony. You always seem so lonely, and I worry about where you go home to.” Marinette leaned her forehead against his neck, hiding her eyes so she didn't have to face what she was admitting to him. “I had _things to do_ today, just so you know. _People to see_ . And yet no matter who I was with, all I could think about was whether or not you were happy wherever you were. And… I just hoped you would come here, so that maybe if you _weren’t_ …  Well, maybe you _would be_ , even if just for a little while.”

She could feel her heartbeat pound against every inch of her body that was pressed against him, his breathless silence like a volatile elasticity stretching between them. She meant every word she had said, and more importantly, she wanted him to _know_ she meant them; that didn't stop the nervous energy buzzing beneath her skin, though, humming with anxiety over how he would take her honesty.

Hot embarrassment quickly washed over her when Chat's fingers pulled away from her own, instant feelings of rejection threatening to overwhelm her. She was about to pull away and apologize before his arm snuck behind her, wrapping around her waist and crushing her closer to him. Surprised, her hand flew up to his chest so she didn't get _completely_ squashed against him as his other hand tangled in her hair.

She kept her muscles taut, unsure of his sudden surge of affection. Well, she wasn't _complaining_ about it, she just wasn't sure what he _meant_ by it. When she felt a damp heat where his cheek was pressed against her head, though, she tried to frantically look up at him but the way his fingers tightened _ever so slightly_ against her hair made her stop.

“Chat?” When he gave no answer, not even an indication that he heard her, she whispered, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing is wrong at all, no, of course not, Princess.” His voice was hurried, his breath warm against her ear and she suppressed a shiver; she wasn't allowed to be _attracted_ to how close he was when he was _crying_ . She had _priorities_.

“Then why are you upset?” She tentatively raised her hand to his cheek, blindly wiping away the moisture with gentle fingers.

Chat almost _nuzzled_ into her hair with a downy-soft sigh, and she dropped her hand down to the other side of his neck after a beat of silence. “I'm not _upset_ . I'm just... So _happy_.”

Marinette's feathery _oh_ barely made a sound, her heart hammering against her ribcage like drumfire.

“You… You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chat's voice was a hushed secret, and Marinette nearly couldn't handle the weight of it. Her lips ghosted across his neck as she pulled away from him, and this time his grip moved with her. His fingertips barely sifted through the ends of her hair, only just brushing against the back of her neck, and she resisted pushing back into his palm if only to be more _grounded_ ; the moment felt so very surreal, like if she even breathed too deep she’d exhale and he would be blown away.

Marinette leaned back enough to actually see his face, her fingers still lightly stroking over where his suit met skin. His eyes searched hers, and she wasn’t sure if he found what he was looking for, but he seemed content; he didn’t seem to need an answer from her, which was good, because she honestly wasn’t sure if she had one to give. She didn’t know what any of this meant for them, or for _her_ , or for how she felt about him. All she knew was the hand resting on her waist was so, _so_ warm and she would be okay if day never came, because Chat Noir was looking at her like his world was right in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He still couldn't help but think it was all worth it, though, to let himself love her even for just a night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, I'm REALLY SORRY this update as taken nearly a month. My fiance and I bought and moved into our first house, so understandably, things have been slightly hectic. 
> 
> But I also just kind of got into a writing funk and that's where I want to just say THANK YOU to Benni (prideandidiocy @tumblr and Aroundthepen @ao3) because seriously she's the only reason this chapter even got out. Not only was she an AWESOME beta, but like literally was the only person holding me accountable for ACTUALLY writing so you can thank her for this chapter. She is also responsible for, well, what's in this chapter so you can thank her for that too.

 

* * *

 

Adrien couldn’t tell if his heart had stopped beating altogether, or if it had started beating so fast he could no longer feel it in his chest. He couldn’t believe he had said those words _out loud_  to _Marinette_ . He hadn’t even known those words were waiting like a secret in his chest, whispering out around his tongue like nothing could stop them; like those words were meant to be said to the _achingly_ beautiful, kind, _wonderful_ girl in front of him right in that moment, and he was just the vessel for them to be articulated.

None of it particularly mattered, though, with the gentle way Marinette’s eyes held his. She leaned back against his palm with a muted sigh, and there was an ache in his heart because he couldn’t _feel it_ ; he couldn’t feel the feathery brush of her hair falling between his fingers, or the soft press of her skin against his through the barrier of fabric between them and it _wasn’t fair._ The urge to just say _screw it_ and reveal everything to her in that moment was overwhelming, if it meant he could actually _know_ what she felt like beneath his hands.

He wasn’t used to feeling such intense emotions toward anyone but Ladybug, but he didn’t even feel guilty. He wanted to love his partner with all of his heart, but it wasn’t possible anymore; not when Marinette held his heart like it was some sort of fragile treasure between her palms. He had never felt so _cared_ for before. She cared for him so freely, like it cost her nothing to do so. And it didn’t, for her- she didn’t have to force away the possibility of feelings to protect her identity from him. She could love him openly, if he let her; if he could gather the courage to reveal himself to her. But that would be definitively betraying his partner, promising her anger at him for doing the one thing she was adamant against. With the way Marinette’s fingers lightly wrapped around the hand cradling her face, thumb delicately stroking the inner part of his wrist, he was certain he was willing to risk it, though.

He could love her so easily. He could give in, and love her with everything he had to give. _She_ made it so easy to do, even if she didn’t know how much he had been falling for her every night in her room and every _day_ as her friend. It wasn’t right to keep his identity from her while feeling this way, he knew that. And even though he _wanted_ to tell her- _god, he wanted to tell her so bad it burned_ \- he was still scared. Not of what Ladybug would say to him, because she wouldn’t be able to understand this and it was okay. His partner understood a lot of things about him no one else probably could without being a hero as well, but what he was feeling right now? He wasn’t sure she could understand that, not when she wouldn’t give any part of herself away. He was scared of the weight he would be putting on Marinette by handing her such a heavy secret. He was scared she would be upset with him for who he was; that she wouldn’t trust him after she found out he was using Chat Noir to get closer to her in ways Adrien couldn’t.

It was so, _so_ wrong of him but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to chance losing this, losing _her_ like this. This moment, this night felt all too feeble in the light of the truth he was keeping from her, and he couldn’t risk breaking everything apart.  

“What are you thinking about, kitty?”

Adrien’s breath felt constricted, watching as Marinette tipped her head curiously, her cheek a warm heat in his palm. “That I really want to kiss you right now.” The words left him on an honest exhalation, causing a dusting of pink across Marinette’s cheeks. He couldn’t resist ghosting a thumb across that tease of a flush, watching intently as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment on an unsteady breath.

Her head turned just a fraction, pressing a barely-there kiss to his palm and he nearly shuddered with _want_ ; he had never wanted something so badly in his entire life, and the intensity of it shook him right down to his core. “I would let you.”

She was barely looking at him, her eyes downcast, but he knew she wasn’t being shy; he could hear her breathing get a little more shallow, feel her pulse hammering against his fingers. She wanted this too- wanted _him_ . He gravitated toward her, powerless against the pull she had been emanating since he first met her, if he was being honest. He could feel her every exhalation against his lips and he wanted to _taste_ that. There was a hitch in her breath when she looked up and he was _there_ , so close to finally knowing what she _felt like_ against his skin it nearly pushed him off the fringe of whatever sanity he had left trying to resist _this_.

With a surge of willpower he didn’t know he still had, Adrien ducked and pressed his lips to her shoulder. His fingers fell to the base of her neck, absently stroking her hair in an attempt to calm himself down. “You deserve so much more than kissing a mask.” The words were hot in his mouth, heated with the shame he knew he should feel about tricking Marinette like this; she had a right to know it was _Adrien_ she would be kissing, that it was her _friend_ breathing so heavily into her skin.

“You’re more than you think.” Her words were not much more than the feverish air surrounding them, and it only made him feel even more guilty.  

“Not when I can’t even give you my name.” She was quiet, chest pressing against his with every rough inhale. She had to know he was right, that she deserved more than he could give her like this. She had to know, and she had to be stronger than him in resisting this, because his resolve was weaker than he wanted to admit.

“I don’t need a name. Not right now.” Her lips were against his ear, the words not quite truthful even to him, but they were _enough_. “I won’t… I won’t regret it if you won’t.”

He shifted, tilting his head enough for his lips to graze her cheek, his hand involuntarily clutching her even closer. He could tell his breath was ragged, but he was too far gone to be embarrassed by how much he wanted this. “I would never regret you.”

Adrien distantly heard _I know_ , but couldn't focus because Marinette turned just enough for her lips to pass over his, and _dear god it was actually happening_ . All of his breath left him in a rush, fingers twitching against her hair as he held her close, reveling in how _unbelievably soft_ her lips felt against his own. His tongue flicked out against her bottom lip, finally able to _taste her, Jesus_ , as his fingers brushed against her neck up to her jaw, finally free to _touch._

Marinette let out a soft, gasping _oh_ , bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair and he could have _actually purred_ in that moment. She sank into him, bodily pressing him back against the wall with an openness about her that echoed in the way she kissed him. Adrien’s hands fell to her hips, drawing her closer with every harsh intake of breath. He had been thinking about this all day, aching for the casual touches and warm glances Chat received from her, but he never thought she could have been craving the same thing; the desperate edge in the way her lips moved against his and the way her fingers gripped his hair, however, confessed how much she had been needing this too.

Marinette broke away from him, breath coming in short gasps, her forehead pressed against his like she couldn’t bear to fully pull away from him. She was close enough that the only thing he could see was the blue of her eyes, unfocused and looking thoroughly _gone_ , which was enough for him to chase her lips again. She let out a sound that made him pull her closer, arms wrapping around her back so tightly he was surprised they both could still breathe.

His mouth was almost frantic against hers, desperate for every second they had before reality crashed down on them. He wanted to memorize the feel of her lips, the taste of her tongue, the small sounds she let out that he was afraid he would never get to hear again; this moment was just stolen time, a few minutes hidden away from the reality that they couldn't stay like this, that there was no way they could work without Adrien telling her the truth.

Even knowing it couldn't last, Adrien couldn't get enough of Marinette like this. Of the way she settled around him, how his hands fit perfectly against every line of her body, the way her enthusiasm matched his own with every movement of her lips. Adrien was pretty sure he had been made just to experience this moment with her, even if it was just going to be taken away from him by morning.

Marinette pulled back again on a deep and shaky breath, dragging her hands from his hair to cup his cheeks and Adrien's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of her skin on his. Her fingers danced across his cheekbones while they tried to slow their breathing, her thumb catching over his bottom lip. His eyes drifted open, kissing the tip of her thumb while trying to not be turned on at the pretty flush across her face.

“Oh Chat, how do you do this to me?” His eyes were transfixed on the way her lips formed his name.

“Do this to _you_ ? _You're_ the one doing this to _me._ ” He laughed after her words finally registered, a low and throaty sound that was almost embarrassing if not for the fact she shivered at the noise. He knew there would be goosebumps where his hands were resting above her hips, and he wished he could trace them with his fingertips.

She let out a huff, “I guess we can just agree we mutually affect each other.” She started shifting a bit, almost uncomfortably, seeming to just now realize just how much she had sunk into him. His hands slid from her hips to grip her thighs lightly from where they encased his own, a proud grin on his face. He liked the way he made her completely forget herself.

“Oh so I _affect_ you, Princess? In what ways do I _affect_ you?”

“C’mon you alley cat, you can't act like I just admitted some big secret when we _just spent half an hour kissing._ ” She swatted at his chest, but didn't look uncomfortable with their closeness anymore so he counted it as a win.

“Was that all? I was going for a full hour. Maybe we should give it another go.” He was only half joking, eyes still catching on her kiss-swollen lips and wanting _more_.

Marinette seemed to be thinking the same thing, eyes reluctantly pulling up from watching his smirk to meet his eyes. Her pupils were still blown wide, his fingers twitching against her thighs at the sight.

“I don't think that would be a good idea, kitty cat.” Her words were a whisper that didn't sound very convincing, but he knew she was right even if he wanted to deny it.

“Was any of this a good idea, though?” He felt the words stick around his tongue, knowing the answer he didn't want to hear.

Her fingers trailed down to his shoulders, thumbs stroking at his collarbone. “Probably not,” her admission was a soft sigh, her eyes warm against the moonlight. “But I can't bring myself to care.”

Adrien chuckled, completely understanding what she meant because he couldn't really care about much else at that moment either. All that mattered was the way she was still nestled in his lap, loose and happy from being thoroughly kissed by _him_.

“You can't, huh?”

“Nope,” her lips popped on the _p_ , distracting him even more. “I'm tired of thinking about what I _should_ feel instead of just embracing what I _do_ feel.”

“And what do you feel, hm?” The lazy circles his thumbs were drawing against her thighs hid the nervous energy he felt buzzing in his chest for asking that question, afraid of losing the moment.

She averted her eyes, instead watching the way her fingers moved across his suit, breathing a little more shallow as she murmured, “I feel like I want to keep you.”

“You already have me, Princess.” His words were a truth he didn't even know he had, but they were genuine all the same. He wanted every moment with her; he wanted to be welcome at her house with her friends, to joke in between classes with her, to hold her at night, to confide in her everything he hasn't had anyone to tell, to know her more than he knew himself. He wanted all of it with her, solely. He wasn't sure when exactly his heart started beating for only her, but he wasn't surprised. As soon as he let her in, he knew she would consume him.

“Not in the way that counts.” She gave him a sad smile, and he knew what she meant. She didn't have him in a sustainable way, in a way that could stay alive outside of midnight rendezvous.

“I would give myself to you if I could.” He promised, even as guilt started niggling at the back of his mind. He totally _could_ , right in that moment even. But she _probably_ wouldn't forgive him once her _classmate_ took his place underneath her.

She laughed, an almost bitter sound, “I know, Chat. I understand why you can't, though.”

He didn't know what to say that wouldn't be a partial truth- because she couldn't understand, there was _no way_ she could understand why he couldn't- so he tried to take the bitterness out of her laugh. “I thought you said no regrets, Princess.”

Her eyes softened, her fingers brushing through his hair. “Of course not, kitty. I don't think I _could_ regret you.”

Adrien tried to ignore the remorse lapping at his conscience, wondering if she would still feel that way if she knew who he actually was. He focused on her warm weight instead, knowing they didn’t have too much more time before he should _probably_ get back to his own house. Not that he would be particularly missed, but he knew Marinette would need at least a couple of hours of sleep. “One more thing you won’t regret before I go, then?”

Marinette rolled her eyes on a huffed out laugh, but she leaned in to kiss the smirk off his lips nonetheless. He meant for it to be a short kiss, just one to say goodbye, but after just a brush of her lips he was weighed down with the reality that this would be their _last_ kiss; he didn’t think he could keep doing this with her, not under the guise of Chat Noir, and even if he could tell her the truth there was no way to know if she would still want him in _this_ way. He didn’t know how he was going to manage visiting her without giving in again- hell, he didn’t even know how he was going to sit in front of her in class without _touching_ her again, but he would have to find a way because _he could not do this to her again_.

So what was supposed to be a brief, sweet kiss had all of his emotions discharged into it. He could feel his lips ignite with the electricity burning in him, fueled by the low gasp Marinette let out by his sudden fervent intensity. Her hands grasped his shoulders, fingers trembling with how hard she was gripping his suit, and he tightened his own hold on her to drag her body closer.

“Chat…” Marinette's words were a breathless warning against his mouth, but he swallowed them whole. Her teeth clashed against his, a faint whine in his throat because he _just couldn't get close enough_ . God, it was like he was _starved_ for this, for her.

“We should stop,” she gasped out, pulling away from him abruptly. He nodded, panting and _lost_ without her lips against his. His head dropped against her collarbone while gulping for air, trying to compose himself before looking her in the eye again. Her fingers sifted through his hair, quivering just enough to tell him she was having just as much trouble gaining control of herself as he was. _Good_.

“I don't know how I can let you go after this,” his confession was pressed against her skin, her fingers faltering.

“We can't keep this up.” Adrien could hear the hesitation in her voice, like she was ready to be convinced otherwise. But he knew she was right.

“I know, Princess. I know I have to. I just don't know how I'm supposed to go on like this hasn't happened.” He brushed a kiss across her collarbone, finally lifting his head to meet her eyes.

“We don't have to pretend it hasn't happened. We just have to make sure it doesn't happen again. Tonight was ours, and it can't be taken from us- not even by ourselves.” Marinette's eyes didn't reflect the smile she gave him, but he took strength from it nonetheless.

Adrien held her close for just a second, trying to memorize the way she felt pressed against him, before he let her detangle herself. He felt almost numb as he pulled himself up to her balcony, a shocking contrast the rush of emotions he had felt just a few minutes ago. It couldn't be helped, though; she was right, and he knew it. If things were different, maybe, they could be together. If he hadn't gotten close to her as Chat, if she had felt the same way for Adrien. If he could get the courage to tell her, if she could find it in her to forgive him for tricking her this way. Maybe, maybe, maybe. But for now, this was how it had to be. And damn, but if it didn't feel like he was saying goodbye to the greatest _maybe_ of his life.

He still couldn't help but think it was all worth it, though, to let himself love her even for just a night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no memory of the past touched him, for his mind was full of a present joy." james joyce, a little cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't want to break tradition of being crudely late with updates apparently, this one took the longest at 5 months and I really apologize about that. Life happened, and sometimes that's unavoidable. But to make it up to everyone this chapter is nearly 9k, so I hope you all forgive me. 
> 
> I really want to take a second and thank Benni (ao3 @aroundthepen and tumblr @pcrcyjckscn) because seriously she's one of the only reasons I even forced myself to be motivated to finish this. She's been nothing but wonderful and inspiring and really anyone who enjoys this fic should thank her because she's kept me going. Thanks mae, ily. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone likes it! I'm really happy that I was actually able to finish it. This is the first fic I've ever actually finished, and I feel really accomplished. Even if it took like what 8 months? Still counts. 
> 
> If you want, hit me up over on tumblr @lay-it-on-me-lahey or not it's chill

* * *

 

 

It had been a few days since Marinette had seen Chat and she was _still_ catching herself touching her lips every now and then, completely lost in memories of that night. She was distracted and she knew it but she couldn’t _help_ it. And no one could blame her, okay, that would be totally unfair. It wasn’t _her_ fault that her entire world was completely shaken up by a silly boy in a ridiculous costume and she wasn’t sure how to go on _like she totally didn’t have a Thing with Chat Noir._

A Thing she absolutely needed to stop thinking about, like, immediately. Otherwise she was going to go up in front of her class for their group presentation and everyone would _know_ somehow, and it would just be Terrible.

“Mari, are you okay? Breathe, it’s just a presentation.” Alya’s hand on Marinette’s shoulder was a shock, breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned and gave an abashed smile, laughing restlessly. There were only a few minutes left of the time their teacher gave them all to make the final preparations before presenting and Marinette needed to get a grip if Alya could tell something was on her mind.  

“Right! The presentation. That we’re doing. About, um, _The Vulgate Cycle_. Right. Just nervous.”

Nino swung around in his seat, a reassuring grin on his face. “No worries, dudette! We totally have this. I’m gonna rock that twenty minute speech on Excalibur _so hard_ \- owww, Alya, that one hurt!”

Marinette giggled as Alya unrolled her notebook from Attack Position while Nino rubbed the back of his head. He pouted at Alya’s unsympathetic look, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

A gentle tap on her arm brought her attention forward, met with an even more gentle smile and warm eyes she would have melted under just a month ago. “Hey, you’re going to do great. I won’t let you forget anything up there.”

Marinette was almost left speechless at the wink Adrien gave her, a tiny laugh at the edge of his lips. Flashes of a devilish grin and unbridled laughter filled her mind, reminding her of another soft smile given to her so freely she could cry just thinking about it.

“Thanks, Adrien. I won’t let you forget either.” She managed to give him a smile, which she totally counted as a win for acting Completely Normal.

“I’ll hold you to that,” his laugh was warm and all Marinette could think about was hearing another laugh echoing off the moonlight and she was just _so, so very gone_ for a boy she didn’t even know the name of. What she wouldn’t give to have him close to her right now, straddling the bench between Nino and Adrien and ready to take on the presentation head on, sneaking her flirty winks just to laugh when it flustered her.  

“Is there something else on your mind?” Adrien was still talking to her, eyes still on her, and she almost flushed at being caught thinking about Chat. Again.

“Oh! Um, not really.” She tried a laugh. It didn't work.

“Are you sure? You look pretty out of it. Are you not feeling well?” There was concern in his tone and she could barely breathe.

“No no, I'm fine. Just uh, thinking about a… Friend.” Yep, it was official. Marinette was going to die. Cause of death: talking with her old crush while consumed with thoughts of the boy who stole her breath and everything with it.

There was mischief hiding behind Adrien’s eyes and Marinette couldn't handle it. “Yeah? Must be a pretty good friend of yours if you're so distracted. Do I know them?”

Marinette squeaked, and _no,_ she was not proud of it. “Nope! Not at all, oh look the presentations are starting gotta pay attention!”

 

* * *

 

They had _almost_ made it through their presentation with Nino only attempting to go off on a tangent _once_ when all hell broke loose. Because _of course_ it would.

 

* * *

 

Marinette was just barely able to slip through the crowds scrambling to the exits after the first explosion hit, chaos surrounding everything. She couldn't pinpoint the cause of the explosion or where the akuma must have gone, not with all of the screaming and pushing from all sides. She watched Alya, Nino, and Adrien get washed up in the exiting crowd headed toward the front doors and let herself breathe a sigh of relief.

Once she pushed through to the stairs to head to the roof to transform and hopefully use the height to her advantage, the crowds were thinner as everyone was headed in the opposite direction.

“Marinette, we have to be quick! We don't know where the explosion came from, we don't know the damage the building has already suffered!” Tikki’s high voice sounded from her hip, where she had pushed open the clasp of Marinette’s purse.

“I know, Tikki. But there will be too many people surrounding every exit of the school to transform, and maybe I can spot the akuma from up here!” Marinette pushed through the final door to the roof, darting out in enough time to feeling the building give another tremble.

“I don't see anyone, you need to transform Marinette! The akuma might already be in their way to flatten another building, and we still have to make sure this building has been cleared!”

“You're right, Tikki; spots on!”

 

* * *

 

“I thought she was right behind us, she was right _there-_ oh god what if she's _still in there-”_

 _"Oh no. No no no_ **no.** ” Marinette could hear Chat frantically chant as she swung down next to Alya and Nino, doing a quick headcount as she landed to make sure everyone had made it out safely.   

“What's wrong? Chat Noir?” Marinette asked after she was pretty sure all of the students and faculty had escaped the crumbling building, but her partner was just tensely watching as the last stragglers came down the entrance stairs.

“ _Ladybug!_ Oh thank god. It's my friend Marinette, I think she's still in there- she was right behind us but she- she…” Alya’s terrified eyes broke Marinette’s heart, but she didn't have time to assure her of anything before Chat’s cracking voice tore through the air.

“ **_Marinette!_ ** ” Marinette’s head whipped around, just quick enough to watch in terror as Chat made a dash for the front of the building and realizing _oh god he was going in for_ **_her_ **. She could hear the building groan with the struggle of staying upright and without another thought she swung out her yo-yo to the closest building and caught Chat right before he was about to run into the destruction. His body was tense under her grip, pushing against her as they swung through the air.

“ _Let me go!_ Ladybug, I swear to god, let me go right no-”

Marinette dropped him onto the nearest roof, her heart pounding. He just tried to risk his **life** for her. Not Ladybug, _her._ She stumbled just a bit as she landed in front of him before immediately having to lunge to catch him as he tried to take off. She could feel his arms slightly trembling beneath her tight grasp, his face contorted into something she had never seen before; his panic beat against her ribs, tightening her chest out of guilt. This wouldn't be happening if she hadn't _kept_ this from him- if she hadn't- she shook the thoughts and guilt away, not able to focus on that now. Her partner had a _death wish_ she had to quell.

She finally found words as he struggled to break free of her hold, pushing against her arms with more force than she has expected.

“Chat! Think for _just a minute_ you stupid cat! You don't know she's in there!”

“It doesn't matter! If she is, she’ll _die_ Ladybug! And I am _not_ willing to test whether or not you can bring someone back from the _dead.”_ She almost stumbled back at the sheer intensity of his eyes, anger and worry and something a little more than desperate staring back at her.

And god if it didn't burn in her veins knowing she was the one putting him through such agony. She wanted to reach out, to smooth away the worry lines and calm the storm brewing in his eyes, but she couldn't.

She knew she was losing, his eyes darting from hers to the building and she _knew_ she couldn't keep him back by force for too much longer. They needed to get this akuma before anyone _actually_ got trapped in its wake. “If _you_ go in there _you_ could die, Chat, just _think-_ ”

“ **_She's everything to me_ ** !” His scream was torn with an emotion so deep it shocked her, her grip on him loosening just a fraction. His eyes went wide at his own outburst, shame breaking through his worry for a split second. His shoulders slumped just barely, his head dropping with the weight of his worry. “Ladybug, **please** \- if she's in there, I… I have to _try_ my lady. If I lose her, I'd lose _everything.”_

Her heart screamed in her chest, aching to reach out to him. She knew she had to tell him, it wasn’t fair, she couldn't let him be eaten alive with worry _every time this happened_ -

His ears twitched and his head popped up suddenly, eyes wide in horror and that was when she heard it. A low rumble made the air tremble for a split second before the building groaned, the foundation collapsing along with the rest of the stone.

“ **_NO_ ** !” Chat pushed past her, his voice wrecked, his baton out and ready to extend and she didn't _think_ -

“Chat, **_wait!_ ** It's **me,** Chat. It's… Me.” Her voice tore out of her without any thought, unable to let him think she was _gone._ She could feel herself release the transformation silently, fingers numb where they had grabbed at Chat’s arm to stop him.

Her breath seemed heavier, the air thicker with each inhale. “You don't have to go. It's me. I'm okay.” She could see his back laboring with short breaths, eyes wide from where his head was barely turned toward her. She hesitated, looking to Tikki for… _Something_ but all she got was a small push from the tiny kwami.

“I… I know I should have told you sooner. I know this is a lot to take in, and I _know_ I've been completely unfair to you. But please, Chat, believe me when I tell you I never meant to hurt you. I should have told you sooner, but I'm telling you now.” Marinette took a deep breath before gently tugging at Chat’s arm, urging him to turn toward her.

When he finally did turn around, she could see him jump just a bit when it _really was her_ standing before him. His eyes were searching hers with something close to wonder but with a lot more confusion, but she knew they didn't have time to answer whatever questions he was bound to have.

“I'm _okay,_ Chat. And I _promise_ we'll talk about this as soon as we get this mess cleaned up, but we have to focus on saving the city right now. Okay?”

Chat kept staring at her for a moment longer, hand twitching upwards as if he was going to touch her hair but thought better of it. She could see as he started to compartmentalize it all, eyes slowly getting more focused. “Okay. Okay, let's do this… Ladybug.” He gave her a tiny, barely-there smile but it was enough for her to breathe again.

She smiled back, starting to think of a plan. “Yeah. Let's do this. Tikki, spots on!”

 

* * *

 

 

She was pacing. Which, to be fair, was understandable. She did just do the one thing she thought she would _never_ do after falling in love with someone she thought she would _never_ fall for. So, yeah, she's had a bit of a Day.

“Marinette, you're making me dizzy! Why are you so worried? Chat didn't look disappointed at all!” Tikki’s fluttering voice sounded from behind Marinette, her big eyes trying to follow the frantic pacing.

Marinette sighed and flopped against her couch, arms folding over her eyes to try to block out the reality of _how this could actually possibly be her reality now_. She could feel Tikki trying to wedge herself between her arm and cheek, peeking out just a little bit to see huge blue eyes blinking back at her.

“Why are you so upset about this?”

“I just… Don't want to mess any of this up.” Marinette sighed, thinking back to the battle; it had been… Not bad. A little weird, but not bad. They had won pretty easily once they got back into a good rhythm, which to be honest was a little difficult with Chat sending her unreadable glances the entire time.

She just wished she knew what he was _thinking_ . Which, okay, she would totally know exactly what he was thinking if it weren't for the fact she got scared after the battle and he gave her this _look_ that totally meant he wanted to talk right then and there and so she _might_ have ran home using the beep of her miraculous as an excuse. Yes, she knew that didn't really matter any more and _yes_ she knew he would see right through it.

So when she heard his light tapping on her balcony door, she wasn't surprised. Marinette groaned and buried her face harder into her arms, ignoring the way Tikki giggled at her plight. Because even though she wasn't _surprised_ she didn't have to be _happy_ about it.

“To be fair, I did knock.” Chat said as he leaped down from her bed.

Marinette moved her arm just enough to give him a skeptical look. “You might not want to leap around like that, kitty. My parents are actually _awake_ at this hour.”

He rolled his eyes at her but seemed to take it into consideration, moving more quietly towards her spot on the couch. She ached at the wariness in his steps, the uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't know how to proceed from here either, and that at least made her feel less like she was the only one overwhelmed.

“I'm not gonna bite.” Her words bounced against the quiet that fell between them. She sat up and patted the couch beside her, showing more confidence than she felt. Her hands trembled slightly at actually _doing this oh god there's no turning back now._  

“What if I want you to?” His words had no heat behind them, the flirtatiousness not reaching his eyes.

“Maybe later, you tom cat.”

Chat gave her a small, cautious smile at the teasing, moving to sit beside her when he froze, blinking wide. She tracked his gaze to behind her and giggled. Tikki sat on the back of the couch, amusedly watching their almost-exchange.

“Sorry, Tikki, I forgot to introduce you. Chat, this is Tikki.”

“Pleased to meet you, Chat Noir.” Tikki’s twinkling voice helped shake up the heavy atmosphere surrounding them, the air full of all the things neither of them knew how to articulate.

Chat seemed to snap out of his surprise, gallantly sweeping forward and bowing towards Tikki. “The pleasure is all mine, my little lady.”

Tikki’s laughter loosened Marinette’s shoulders, getting her to soften her rigid place against the cushions. Tikki flew over to Chat's face, causing him to go a little cross eyed to look at her. “Oh, Chat Noir. Always the flirt.” Chat grinned at her, and Marinette sighed at the sight. Tikki must have heard, because she gave Chat a quick pat on the nose. “You two have a lot to discuss, so _I'm_ going to take a nap.”

Chat could barely blink before Tikki was gone, zipping up towards the little sanctuary Marinette had made for her under the bed. He was left blinking at Marinette, the grin he was wearing earlier softening to something more hesitant.

Marinette’s mind was racing as Chat sat beside her, eyes never leaving her own. She knew she had to explain, well, _everything_ but she didn't even know where to start.

She jumped when his weight dipped the cushions, and it was just enough to make the words start tumbling out.

“Look, I know it was wrong. I should have told you… Well that first night. It wasn't fair of me to let you get close.”

“Why did you?”

His hesitant curiosity startled her, not actually expecting him to speak. She was ready to rant an apology until she couldn't breathe anymore so she then would pass out and not have to deal with anything for a little while, to be honest.

“I… I wasn't sure.” His eyes fell just a bit, and she rushed to finish before he could close himself off. “In the beginning, I wasn't sure. I didn't know why I was letting you get so close when I had made it clear to you in my mask that I didn't want you to know who I was. And I didn't. I… I thought I knew what I wanted. _Who_ I wanted. And I knew if I let you get close to me, you would jeopardize that.” She wanted so desperately to take his hand, to lean into his shoulder, his _anything_ just so long as they were touching. She knew she would feel more _grounded_ if they were back to normal, if they didn't have some sort of unspoken barrier waiting to be taken down between them. She knew she couldn't pretend like everything was the same, though. He deserved to know everything before they got to any semblance of normal again.

“You… You see me in a way no one else can. You understand what it's like to have a piece of you that no one else can know about. Getting to know you did exactly what I was afraid of; you confused me, kitty. You shook up what I thought I knew about myself and what I wanted; all I could think about was you. And I knew that if that happened, I would have to tell you the truth eventually. I just didn't know how to do it and make you not hate me afterwards.”

Marinette went a little light headed with the last word, taking a deep but shaky breath. Chat had inched closer to her, fingers lifting up to brush her bangs out of her face. His eyes were holding hers intently and, despite her heart pounding out of her chest from everything she just admitted, she couldn't help but shiver a little as his clawed glove just barely touched her cheek.  

“I could never hate you, Marinette. Especially not for that.” His voice was more gentle than she could handle, more than she deserved.

“I shouldn't have kept it from you, though. It's no excuse, but I was just so confused. Everything I thought I wanted just didn't compare to how I feel about you.”

She wanted to kiss the worry lines away from where they were creasing his forehead. “How do you feel about me?”

“Oh, Chat. You shouldn't have to ask that.” Marinette finally gave in at the smallness of his question, leaning forward and running her fingers through his hair. His eyes shut on a sigh, as if he had felt the pull to be _touching_ the same way she had. She could see the tension drain out of his shoulders, his body leaning towards hers almost immediately.

“You're my closest, dearest friend. My partner. The only person I can trust with everything I have to offer and know it's safe. And the only person I want to trust with myself.” Maybe she wasn't ready to say _love_ yet but she did. She loved the boy who protected her, made her laugh, made her feel safe, understood her on a fundamental level. The boy who let himself be vulnerable with her, who wasn't afraid of sharing himself with her, who threw himself into saving the city he adored. She loved him so much it felt like a supernova pumping through her veins, and she hoped he let whatever _this_ was continue to grow long enough for her to tell him that.

He nuzzled against her palm, eyes finally opening again to press a kiss against her fingers. “You said earlier that you thought you knew _who_ you wanted, though. Can I… Can I ask who you were talking about?”

He didn't seem jealous. He looked positively glowing with happiness, if she was being honest. So she guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell him. Might as well, at this point. “He's a classmate. A friend, actually. I’d actually really love if you two could meet some day. Last time we were hanging out with the rest of my friends I kept thinking about how much I thought you would get along with each other.”

“Yeah? Is he dashingly handsome and hilarious too?” Chat smirked at her and she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling even if she tried. Which she didn’t try. Even in the slightest.

“You're the worst,” she sighed, but her eyes were soft. “He's very kind and generous like you, though. And he _is_ funny. Although the more I think about it, your humor is maybe _too_ much alike. Meeting may be a _terrible_ idea.”

Chat laughed, eyes shining. “Too late, Princess. Now I'll _have_ to meet him. I at least have to meet the man I valiantly won my princess’ heart from.”

“You didn't even know you were fighting for my heart!”

“Doesn't matter, still won so it still counts.”

Marinette huffed. “Fine. I'm sure you'll meet Adrien sooner or later anyway.”

Chat froze, his mouth falling slightly ajar. “Adrien… Agreste? The model?”

“Yes, but don't worry kitty, I think you're _just_ as pretty as any model.” Her laughter didn't last long, getting concerned with the way Chat was looking so dumbstruck. “Are you okay? I'm serious, Chat, you don't have anything to worry about. Yes, I love Adrien as a dear friend still, but I promise I only have feelings for you no-”

Marinette’s reassurance was cut off, Chat's fingers tangling in her hair to pull her close enough for their lips to crash together. She let out a surprised gasp, but it wasn't hard to adjust to the fact _they were kissing now okay that was happening._

She sighed, letting him tumble her forward a bit and shivering at the feeling of his lips against hers again. She didn't think she would get the chance to have _this_ again, so it was almost surreal to have him so close and warm and _real_.

He released a long, slow breath and she swallowed it up, shifting closer so she could run her fingers through his hair again. His hands fell to her sides, clawed fingers just barely pressing into her shirt as she settled against his lap. She wanted to feel embarrassed at the position, but she found it absolutely impossible to get embarrassed by her reactions to Chat. No matter how close she got, he always matched her intensity; she couldn't feel embarrassed about her reactions to him because he was just as lost in her as she was in him.

It was _almost_ possible to forget why they were there with the way his lips moved against hers, hungry and desperate and starved for something neither of them thought they could ever have again. Almost, but not _quite_ . Especially with a burst of energy leaving those clawed gloves as uncovered fingers, barely touching the skin of her sides where her shirt had rode up just a bit. She shivered, but she couldn't tell if it was from the fact _Chat_ was actually _touching_ her without any barrier between them or the fact _whoever was under Chat's mask_ was now right in front of her and all she had to do was open her eyes.

He broke away from their kiss, lips still brushing her own with each word. “Just… Don't be mad.” She could feel his every breath where her hands were braced against his chest, soft fabric a stark contrast to the warm leather from just a moment ago.

Marinette tried to calm her breathing, no longer breathless from the kiss but rather the fact _she was about to know who Chat was_. His hands moved up her back, fingers moving in slow, soothing circles between her shoulder blades. She let out a long breath, eyes still closed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Chat… Just know no matter who you are under that mask, it won't change how I feel.”

She could feel the tension leave his body, chest falling beneath her hands. “Open your eyes, Marinette.”

She pressed her lips to his hair gently, time counted only by how fast her heart was beating against her chest. This was _real_ now; they were going to know each other’s identities and there was no going back.

She let out a breath and opened her eyes, watched as it ruffled his hair. Chat gave her a little squeeze when she hesitated a moment longer.

“Open your eyes and actually _look_ at me, Mari.” She jumped, the nickname throwing her off guard coming from _that_ voice. She pulled back just enough to look down at his tentative eyes, an unsure and tiny smile at the edge of his mouth.

“Adrien?” His name was just an exhalation from her lips, her heart nearly skipping a beat.

“First, I just want to say I’m sorry. For keeping this from you, too. I really hope you’re not angry.” Adrien’s voice ended on a question, but his hold around her back was still solid and warm.

Marinette only nodded numbly, hand reaching up to touch Adrien’s cheek before realizing that might not be _okay_ anymore and froze. Her eyes darted to his, which had gone soft at her hesitancy. His answer was in the way he leaned into her palm, eyes still fluttering shut like they had just a few nights before. She was _amazed_ ; stunned, because this was _Adrien_ . It was Adrien who chose to come to her for comfort, who told his secrets only to her and the moonlight. Who _kissed her_ like she was his last breath, desperate for another but cherishing every second given to him.

Her breath caught at the memory and he seemed to notice, blinking wary eyes up at her. “What? This isn’t… Weird for you now, is it?”

“Weird? Psssh, _no_.”

“Marinette, I’m serious. I don’t want to make this weird-” His arms started to loosen from around her and she shook her head vigorously, hands going to his shoulders to stop him from pulling away.

“I’m serious too! It’s not… Weird. It’s just a lot to take in. I’m sure it was for you too, right?”

His arms slowly returned to where they were wrapped around her waist, his expression opening back up carefully. “Sort of. I was surprised, but I also sort of… Wasn’t. Everything I admire in Ladybug I also recognized in you. I’m just happy it’s _you_.” There was a raw hopefulness in the edges of his eyes that wedged between her ribs and stole her breath.

“Oh, Adrien, I’m happy-”

“Are you two done yet?” A black blur zipped between them, startling Marinette enough to cause her to fall backward with an ungraceful flail of arms. Adrien caught her in enough time to stop her from hitting the ground, snatching her mid-fall and pulling her close. “I'll take that as a _no,_ then.” Marinette blushed, quietly thanking Adrien before untangling herself and flopping beside him on the couch instead. She wasn't sure if she was grateful for the interruption or not; she knew they really needed to talk this out, but she also wasn't sure what to think right then, how she was supposed to act around him now.  

“Plagg, you are the _worst._ ”

“Plagg?” Marinette asked, watching as Plagg eyed them boredly.

“I'm _hungry_ Adrien. Tikki only had gross cookies in her fort. Also Tikki has a _fort_ under Marinette’s bed, why didn't you make _me_ a fort?”

“I'm sorry Marinette, I tried to keep him entertained but Plagg has never had much _patience_.” Marinette giggled lightly at the look Tikki shot the other kwami as she flew up beside him.

“That's alright, Tikki. Plagg, what do you like to eat? I’m sure you're hungry from that battle.”

“Oh, _finally._ Someone who _understands_ me.” Plagg fell dramatically backward and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“He likes cheese. The stinkier the better.”

Marinette blinked, almost laughing at the difference between him and Tikki. “I might be able to find something in the fridge downstairs. Will you be alright up here?”

Adrien was watching her with soft eyes as she stood up, and she forced herself not to think about it too much. “I'll be fine. Maybe once we feed Plagg we could… Finish talking?”

She nodded, meeting his eyes shyly before heading downstairs. She took the few moments alone rifling through the fridge to let herself actually begin to process what just happened, letting the cool air to cool down her burning face. This was just so _surreal_ . It was just such an _easy_ solution to her dilemma that it was hard to believe this was her _reality_ . Not to mention it was just a _tiny bit_ confusing considering she had _just_ gotten to the point where she considered Adrien her _platonic_ friend and now he was upstairs in her room, wanting to talk about _them_ after thoroughly kissing her. _Again_.

“Marinette, sweetheart, are you alright?” Her mother's soft voice made her jump, grabbing the first cheese she saw and slamming the fridge shut with a sheepish grin.

“Oh! Yes, I'm fine. I guess I just got caught up thinking about what snack to have.” Marinette looked down at the brie she had grabbed and gave her mom a little shrug.

Her mother gave her a placating smile, used to her daughter's habits. “Well, I was just about to come get you. Alya is down in the bakery, she couldn't get a hold of you after the akuma attack and got worried.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide, hands flying to get her phone out of her pocket where she found seventeen missed calls from Alya and even more text messages. She instantly felt horrible, recalling how terrified Alya had been during the attack. “Oh no! I forgot my phone was on silent from classes.”

“That's what she figured after everything was cleared up, but she said she wanted to check to make sure. Do you want me to send her up?”

Without thinking, Marinette agreed but as soon as her mom left the room she ran up to her room and slid the plate across the floor. Adrien was still sitting on her couch, looking startled at her sudden reappearance.

“Alya is in the bakery! No time to explain!” He looked even more startled as she slammed her trap door shut, running back over to the kitchen island in an attempt to look as casual as possible while waiting on Alya to make her way upstairs. Just a couple seconds later, Alya burst through the door with a relieved- albeit slightly _annoyed_ \- look on her face.

“There you are! Girl, you had me _freaking out_.”

Marinette’s shoulders sagged in genuine shame, knowing she should have checked in with Alya before she ran home. “I know, I'm so sorry. I forgot to turn my phone's volume up and I got stuck on the other side of the school with another group of people and by the time I made it through the crowds I knew I needed to go home to check in with my parents and-”

Alya shook her head, throwing her bag on the counter and wrapping her arms around her best friend. Marinette hugged her back, needing the stable comfort as well after the revelation that happened up in her room.

“It's okay, I was just worried. You owe me though. And I'm cashing in _immediately_ . In honor of surviving our presentation both figuratively _and_ literally, I declare tonight a movie night.”

Marinette smiled, conceding to Alya. Not only because she _did_ technically owe her from kind of failing as a friend for letting her think she was dead by accident, but also because it would _probably_ be best if she and Adrien had a little time to process their feelings before seeing each other again. Actually, now that she thought about it, that was probably exactly what they needed.

“ _And_ because I'm just a _generous_ and _loving_ friend, we're also going to invite the boys over so you and Adrien can hang out again.”

Well. That was going to be awkward.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't hard for Marinette to convince her parents of a movie night, especially since they knew how hard she had been working for the school project the past week and they _seriously_ had a soft spot for Alya. Normally Marinette loved the fact her parents treated her best friend like a second child, but she was _actually_ kind of looking forward to being able to process the whole Adrien Situation for a night before inevitably having to Deal With It.  

So when Adrien showed up at the door not ten minutes after Alya got Marinette to call him, she was pretty conflicted on how to feel. She _was_ happy to be able to hang out with him-with _Chat_ \- like she had imagined just a few days before, but she was also nervous. She had no idea how she was supposed to act in front of _this_ Adrien; this Adrien knew some of her deepest insecurities, told her secrets about his mother, routinely jumped between her and danger. How was she supposed to pretend to still be struck dumb by him in front of their friends when she knew he was the person who arguably knew her better than anyone?

“ _Dang_ , you made good time. What was that?” Alya squinted at her phone, mentally calculating, “Seven minutes? _That_ excited for a movie night, huh?”

Adrien blushed at the teasing, eyes darting to Marinette quickly before giving a sheepish smile to Alya. “I was already in the neighborhood, so it was actually _you guys_ who had good timing!” He laughed it off, but Marinette felt bad imagining how he had to sneak out of her house just to _come back into her house_.

Alya eyed the two of them suspiciously before becoming _completely and totally_ absorbed by her phone. “Well, Nino says he'll be on his way in a few, so I'm going to go gather blankets and pillows and pick out the movies.” She started moving toward the living room before saying _oh so casually_ , “Since I'm doing that, why don't you make some snacks, Marinette? I'm sure Adrien can lend a hand too.”

“This is still _my_ house you know!” Marinette grumbled after her, but her complaints were met with the fleeing back of her best friend.

She could feel Adrien’s eyes follow her as she pointedly started to gather snacks and collect them into a pile. She _did_ want to talk to him, but she didn't know what she could say _here_ with Alya in the next room and her parents out to dinner for only a few of hours. There was just _so much_ to say, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop talking once she started.

A couple of minutes passed in silence and she could see out of the corner of her eye where Adrien had settled himself against the kitchen island, posture relaxed but eyes carefully blank. He let her move about the kitchen, silence pressing against her eardrums like weights, until she needed a bowl for popcorn out of the cabinet he was leaning against.

“I, um, need in there. For a bowl.” Marinette told him gently, meeting his eyes only through her bangs.

Adrien stared at her a moment longer, before he moved and ducked down to nab a big bowl himself. He came back up and held the bowl close to his chest, “This one?”

Marinette nodded shyly, reaching to grab it but he twisted last second to put it on the counter behind him. She stumbled trying to reach further for it, and he caught her by the waist. She huffed, finally looking him square in the eyes defiantly.

“You did that on purpose.”

His grin was one she wasn't used to seeing outside of a black mask. “Is that what it takes to get you to look at me?”

Marinette’s cheeks went red from being caught, the hand at the small of her back warm like a brand. “I've _looked_ at you.” Her pitiful comeback wasn't even strong enough to dent the raised eyebrow Adrien was giving her.

“Seriously, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” His eyes gave away just how vulnerable he was being with her, and she instantly felt guilty. She hadn't been thinking about what _he_ might be going through too; she wasn't the _only_ one who just had their world turned just a bit upside down.

“No, of course not, kitty.”

“Are you… Disappointed? That it's me? I thought- I mean, with what you had said about, well, me, I just thought…” His voice trailed off and she could feel just the slightest tremble in the fingers pressed into her back and she _crumbled._

“Oh, Adrien, no. I'm not disappointed at all. I'm _happy_ it's you. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else.” Her hand found his cheek and it was odd, being met with soft skin instead of warm leather.

She had to crane her neck to look up at him pressed this close, but it was worth it to see the fear start to trickle out of his wide eyes.

“Then why are you acting so weird? I'm… I'm still your _chaton_ , Marinette. Knowing doesn't change _me._ ”

“I know.” She breathed, and said it again, for herself. “I know, Adrien. I'm just… Being stupid.”

“Your feelings aren't stupid, Mari.” His tone was scolding but his grip on her was gentle. “I just want to understand.”

She wished she could understand her feelings, too. “It's just-”

They both froze at the sound of _thump_ ing footfalls up the stairs, scrambling apart in a desperate frenzy to look normal and _totally not pressing each other against the counter._

“Yo, dudes I am _so ready_ for some cinematic relaxation.” Nino burst through the kitchen door, a mischievous grin on his face.

“What's that look for?” Adrien moved to greet his best friend, fingers brushing Marinette’s as he passed.

“Oh, you'll see.” Nino’s grin turned a little darker as he dug in his bag and triumphantly brandished a DVD titled _Excalibur_.

Marinette exchanged a look with Adrien as Nino headed for the living room with a slightly crazed look in his eyes, cackling as he taunted, “Oh, _Alya_ , I brought a gift for you.”

They didn't hear a reply, only heard a _thump_ and a shout.

“C’mon. We better get in there before Alya reenacts the Crusades on poor Nino.”

Marinette snorted, “At this point, he's bringing it on himself.”

Adrien laughed, grabbing her hand as he got closer. “I wish I could defend him, but you're so right.”

“Plus, he kind of deserves at least a _little_ karmic retribution for interrupting us.” She laughed to hide the heat mentioning the word _us_ brought to her cheeks.

Adrien gave her fingers a squeeze, dragging her gaze upward. There was no embarrassment reflecting in his eyes, just a little _pride_ she didn't want to think too much about.

“So there is an _us?”_ The hope in his voice broke her, but also sang throughout her body.

“I… Would like there to be.” She wanted there to be with such an intensity it almost scared her.

Any last bit of tension seemed to escape him on a sigh, stepping way too close to be considered polite if they were caught. “Good. We can work with that. Tonight, maybe? I could sneak back after the movies.”

Marinette's heart _thumped_ deep in her chest at the thought of being alone with him. “Yeah. Yes. Sounds good.” His proximity was making her a tiny bit lightheaded; breathing in his scent was starting to make her forget what they were talking about. Knowing they were _good_ , that there was something to _work with_ made her breathe so much easier, but also let her focus more on that fact he was _here_.

And from the way Adrien’s lips were parting on a silent breath, shuffling even closer while his fingers tightened around hers, it seemed like he was focusing on the same thing. She could feel his exhale against her lips, and looked up under her bangs to see just how _warm_ his eyes could be.

“Guys, I'm _literally perishing_ from hunger out here! Bring on the snacks!”

Adrien groaned, head falling to Marinette's shoulder. “He _so_ deserves Alya’s Crusades right now.”

 

* * *

 

 

The movie night wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Okay, no, she it wasn't the _movie night_ part she thought would be hard; it was the anticipation of getting to talk to Adrien afterward that she thought would cause her to grey prematurely.

Sure, it was a little hard at first when they had to sit on the couch next to each other and _try_ to resist touching. She was hyper aware of him sitting just a _little too close,_ and it was driving her crazy not to be able to take his hand or lean into him. Especially with Alya shooting her smirks every few minutes, eyeing their closeness like it was a personal victory.

But then Alya started running commentary about the historical accuracy of the movie and Nino decided the only way he could debate was if he was fueled by pizza, somehow digging out a frozen pizza from the depths of Marinette's freezer with a _whoop_ of triumph.

Everything was easier then, things feeling a little more _normal_. Marinette moved to the floor to sit next to Nino and the pizza when he returned looking proud as if he had just provided a feast for his friends, plopping down on the floor and presenting it with a flourish.

“Now I'm properly prepared for a battle of wits,” Nino announced around a mouthful of bread and cheese.

“There's nothing _proper_ about that at _all_ ,” Alya made fake gagging sounds as Nino threw his head back to look at her upside down, grinning with his cheeks still stuffed with pizza.

Marinette could feel Adrien scooting across the couch, using the pizza as an excuse to stop behind her, legs now on either side of her shoulders. Marinette almost blushed, but she couldn't blame him for taking the opportunity to _casually_ get closer; she wanted the contact as much as he did.

“Could you hand me a slice?” Adrien asked, voice all innocence but she saw the playfulness behind his smile.

She was almost thrown by just how _right_ it felt, how much everything clicked into place with _him_ here; not just Adrien, but Adrien-as-Chat. She had all her best friends surrounding her, they were safe, and there was pizza. She was pretty sure she couldn't ask for much more at this point.

In that moment, she didn't know why she was being so _weird_ about it; yeah, it was a bit shocking, sort of, but she couldn't imagine anything she would have preferred more. This _felt_ right because it _was_ right. This was how it should have been since the beginning. She could almost laugh at the absurdity of it all, but instead her eyes were alight with her own teasing.

“Hmmm, I don't think I can. My hands are full.” Marinette emphasized her point by taking a bite of her slice two-handedly.

“But it's _so far_ _away_ Mari,” Adrien whined.

“Sounds like a _you_ problem.”

Marinette laughed at the put upon huff he let out before leaning across her back, reaching one armed for the pizza while the other hand steadied himself by holding onto her shoulder, thumb rubbing small circles into her skin with the sneaky contact.

“See, that wasn't so hard.” Marinette cooed, oblivious to the glances Nino and Alya shared during their exchange.

“Wow, Adrien, couldn't just get up to get a slice?” Alya teased, raising an eyebrow at the way he was now settled back into the couch. She eyed the way his legs were on either side of Marinette, who was starting to feel _very much watched_. She was about to shift away and laugh it off, but she could feel the very subtle pressure of Adrien pressing his knees into her shoulders in reassurance.

“What? I can be lazy too, you know.”

“Dude, you literally are the least lazy person I know. Your scheduler needs a scheduler.”

“Exactly. So I get at least _five_ passes on being lazy.” Marinette rolled her eyes, but didn't argue since she liked her position just fine, thank you, and didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it.   

“You get _two,_ pretty boy; can’t let you get too lazy, you have a modeling career to keep up you know.” Alya said airily, settling back against the cushions apparently satisfied with whatever she had been searching for in their conversation.

“Aw, Alya, you _care_.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, kiddos, this has been fun, but Marinette and I have a girls night to get to.” Alya said with a stretch as the credits of the second movie rolled across the screen. Marinette had been comfortably resting her head against Adrien’s knee, half asleep, but woke up instantly at the declaration.

“We do?” She asked, confused. She looked at Adrien out of the corner of her eye, suppressing a shiver at where his fingers had snuck to dance across the back of her neck. They were gone in an instant when Alya shot Marinette A Look.

“ _Yes,_ we _do_. I’m still cashing in, and I declare it a sleepover night.” Which meant she was probably going to go over every single detail she witnessed tonight, and there was going to be no stopping her.

“Aww, but I brought another movie to watch,” Nino frowned and pulled his bag over to look for the movie, looking up at Alya with the most convincing puppy eyes Marinette had seen in awhile.

Unfortunately for Nino, Alya was pretty impervious to puppy eyes from all the babysitting she did. “We can watch it the next movie night. Contingent, however, that is isn’t _another_ medieval themed movie, otherwise you’re banned from choosing again for at least a month.”

Nino suddenly closed his bag with a sheepish grin. “Now why would I bring _three_ of those in one night? That would just be overkill. You overestimate my dedication to a running gag.”

“Uh huh, sure, big guy.” Alya didn’t look too convinced, but there  _was_ a tiny bit a fondness hidden in her smile.

Marinette gave Adrien’s ankle a little squeeze before standing up, hoping to silently convey to him she was sorry for the change in their plans. When she met his eyes, though, he just seemed to be considering something thoughtfully. She was about to get a little worried when suddenly he grinned a grin that _definitely_ worried her.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you girls from your girls night,” Adrien stood with an obnoxious stretch, a look in his eyes that made Marinette immediately suspicious. “But I hope you won’t keep Marinette up too late, Alya.”

Alya raised an eyebrow at that, amusement tickling her voice, “Oh really? Why is that?”

“Because I was really hoping she would go to lunch with me tomorrow, and I’d hate for her to be exhausted.” Marinette’s eyes went wide, whirling to face Adrien so no one else could see the _what are you doing you alley cat_ look she was trying _really hard_ to convey.

Nino almost choked, “ _Smooth_ , buddy.”

“Oh shut up Nino, you’re just upset I _totally_ won the bet.”

“You _bet_ on us?” Marinette asked incredulously, startled enough to turn from Adrien to eye her best friend.

“It was bound to happen, so I thought I might as well benefit from it. You totally owe me coffee, Nino, don’t even _try_ to get out of it.”

“You guys couldn’t have just waited another four months?” Nino groaned, being led by a smirking Alya from the living room to the kitchen in what Marinette guessed was her friend’s attempt at giving them privacy. She wasn’t kind enough to shut the door to prevent eavesdropping though, so.

Marinette turned back to Adrien, a guilty smile on his face. “So? Lunch?”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to do here, kitty.” Her voice was hushed, but not harsh.

He took in the confused but fond look on her face as _not angry_ , crossing the distance enough to reach for her hands. Not _too_ unusual for someone to do while trying to ask out someone else, at least to spying eyes.

“Well, I’m _trying_ to ask you out on a date.”

“I got _that part_ . But why _here_?”

His eyes softened, fingers gently brushing her own. “Because I don’t want to have to hide this. I want to be able to _actually_ be with you. So it’s better that our friends know my intentions to date you now, rather than having to explain to them later how all of _this_ started.”

Marinette stared at him in surprise; she hadn’t really thought about that part, and thinking about it now made all of this real in a way she hadn’t fully realized before. This was _real_ , it was actually happening.

“So… Lunch?”

Adrien beamed, her world lighting up with him. “I’ll pick you up at twelve?”

“Yeah, that sounds… Great. Really great.” Her smile was small, but it was reserved just for him, and she thought absolutely nothing could ruin this.

“By the way,” he leaned a little closer to her with a hushed voice, “I really want to kiss you right now.” Her heart stuttered at the warm, sly look in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Marinette, don’t forget you actually have to say _yes_ for me to win the bet!” Alya interjected, popping her head back in the living room and Marinette internally groaned.

Adrien laughed, stepping back with one last squeeze to Marinette’s fingers. “Don’t worry Alya, you still won. Make Nino take you somewhere nice for coffee. I can give you some recommendations if you want.”

“ _Traitor!_ ”

Alya cackled, “You’re alright, Agreste.”

 

* * *

 

“I still like the blue one.” Alya told her, eyes analytical of the dress Marinette was trying on for her date.

“Yeah? You think so?”

“It brings out your eyes, it has my vote.”

Marinette nodded in agreement, shimmying out of the pink dress she had on in exchange for the baby blue one.

“You know, I told you as soon as you started acting like _yourself_ around Adrien that he wouldn’t be able to resist you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, shoving her head through the dress a moment later. Alya had _no idea_ how right she was. “I know, I know. Thanks for reminding me for the _thirty seventh_ time since last night. But hey, we have a date today and that’s what totally counts.”

“It _is_ what totally counts. Well, that and the fact I’m going to get the biggest, most sugary frappe out of it as well.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re staring again.”

“Can’t help it,” Adrien gave her an unabashed grin, eyes alight in the afternoon sun. Their picnic was spread out before them, but all he had been doing since they sat down in the park was _look at her_.

“You haven’t even _tried_.”

“Can’t help that either.”

“You’re _impossible_ , _chaton_.”

“No, I’m just happy.”

Marinette sighed, pleased but determined to not let her blush show. “You’re such a dork.”

He wasn’t fooled. “Can’t stop, won’t stop.”

Her own laughter rang through her ears, contentedness settling in her chest. She flicked a grape at him, watching fondly as he tried to catch it in his mouth. This was her partner, now in _every_ aspect of her life. She still couldn’t believe it; she had started allowing Chat into her life to make sure he knew he had a home in her, and it was almost too good to be true what they both found in each other.

“Adrien, you know that I’m happy, right? That it’s you?”

He looked a bit startled, but smiled warmly anyway. “Of course, Marinette.”

“Good. Because you know… You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, too. All of you, every bit.”

His eyes held such a present joy that she could feel it settle around her without a sound.

“I know, Mari.”


End file.
